


The Bookstore

by DwarvishWarriors



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe-Tattoo shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin works at a tattoo shop with his best mates Thorin, Bofur and Nori. But all that changes when his brother forces him into a bookstore and he finds out Nori has a baby brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Childhood books

Dwalin hated bookstores, correction Dwalin hated his brother for making him go to the bookstore. Don’t get him wrong he loved reading when he was a boy but as he aged he found his love for books slowly disappear and turn into a love for tattoos like all men should have, but his brother had made a sly remark the other day about him not being able to read and that just made Dwalin have a full blown argument with him.

Dwalin wanted to prove that he was not the idiot his brother thought he was, even though he probably was, Dwalin growled to himself as he moved through the quiet store, he looked through the vast shelves of books and frowned as he tried to reach the ones on the top shelf but dropped them when he heard a large crowd of giggles, he followed the sounds of the giggles until he reached the area of the store that was covered with plush stacked beanbags and large books with an old wooden chair in the centre where an adorable young man was sat.

“Then he said ‘That is that’ and then he was gone with a tip of his hat.” The coppery haired man read as the small children sat around his knees giggled loudly.

Dwalin folded his arms across his chest and leaned against a nearby shelf, watching the small dwarf read to the children, making all the voices and showing them all the sweet little pictures inside the book, what Dwalin saw was quite a sweet picture too.

The small man looked up to the wall at a large clock and heard someone calling for him from the back of the store.

“Oh sorry little ones, looks like I need to get back to work,” He said with a smile. “We’ll finish this tomorrow okay?”

The children nodded and made little squawks of agreement before they dispersed and Dwalin found himself being weighed down by two small clumps wrapped around his legs.

“Mista’ Dwalin!” The small boys squeaked.

“Fili!? Kili!?” Dwalin said looking down at the small boys.

“What you doin’ here?” Kili asked.

“I was looking for a book, what do ye think?” Dwalin said with an affectionate grin.

“I di’nt know you could read?” Fili piped up.

Dwalin sighed and ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Of course I can.” Dwalin said with a grin.

Fili and Kili both smiled at the tall man and giggled before Dwalin slowly started to walk with the small boys still clinging to his legs.

“Where’s your mam then?” Dwalin asked as he reached down for the books that he dropped on the floor.

“Mama at home,” Kili squeaked. “We here with uncle.”

“Where’s your uncle then?” Dwalin asked rolling his eyes.

“Talking to Mista’ Bilbo.” Fili piped up as he got off Dwalin’s leg and pulled his brother off with him.

Dwalin rolled his eyes again but grabbed the boy’s hands and led them to the front desk, where sure enough Thorin was leaning on the desk and grinning flirtatiously at a blushing man with curly hair and bright blue eyes.

“Oi!” Dwalin called.

Thorin looked up and his grin disappeared.

“Well bless my beard,” Thorin said with a chuckle. “What on earth is Dwalin Fundin doing in a bookstore?”

“I could ask the same of ye’ Thorin.” Dwalin growled before passing him the two boys. “Now, who’s this?”

Thorin gave a harsh glare at Dwalin before sighing and speaking.

“This is Bilbo.” Thorin said gesturing to the man sat behind the desk. “Bilbo, this is Dwalin. My soon to be ex- best mate.”

Dwalin stretched his hand out and gave Bilbo’s a firm shake.

“Pleasure.” Bilbo said with a large smile.

“Pleasures all mine.” Dwalin said back with a large smile.

“Is this man bothering ye’ Bilbo?” Dwalin asked gesturing to Thorin. “I’ll gladly throw him out on his arse for ya’.”

Bilbo laughed and Thorin gave Dwalin a deadly glare before cracking his knuckles and facing the large dwarf.

“Again, what are you doing here?” Thorin asked folding his arms over his chest.

“Lookin’ for a book.” Dwalin replied sharply. “Well, I was before I ran into the twin terrors.”

He pointed to Fili and Kili who were now jumping into Thorin’s arms and making a loud ruckus which made the other people in the store stare at them, Thorin grinned at the boys ignoring the other people’s stares and Dwalin glared back at them.

“You read?” Thorin asked with a raised eyebrow.

“That what I said!” Fili screeched as he swung on Thorin’s bicep.

Thorin chuckled and ruffled the small boys hair, Bilbo giggled but tried hiding it behind his hand.

“Yes I read!” Dwalin snapped.

Thorin raised his hand in surrender but continued to chuckle.

“Don’t you need to get back to work?” Thorin asked.

“Don’t you?” Dwalin replied with a cheeky grin.

“Touché.” Thorin replied before turning to Bilbo. “Will I see you later, beautiful?”

“Possibly.” Bilbo replied with a blush.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Thorin said with a wink before walking out the bookstore with Dwalin and the boys in tow.

“So, what’s the blushing Bilbo’s back story?” Dwalin asked as they walked down the busy street named Erebor.

“He owns the book store, he moved here when his bookstore ‘the shire’ fell when the economy went tits up.” Thorin said as they walked up a less busy road.

“And you thought you should tap that?” Dwalin asked with a furrowed brow.

“He’s adorable.” Thorin said simply. “I’ve always had a thing for pretty things.”

Dwalin shrugged and rolled his eyes.

“Who else works at the store?” Dwalin asked.

“Well there’s Bilbo, obviously, and then there’s Dori, He’s Nori’s older brother!”  Thorin said with a snap of his fingers.

“Nori’s got brothers?” Dwalin asked furrowing his eyebrows.

“Oh yeah, he has a younger one who works there as well,” Thorin said scratching his beard trying to remember. “What was it now, Olly? Onnie?...”

“Ori!” Fili and Kili chirped in unison.

“Ori?” Dwalin asked.

“Yeah, he read to us all the time! He got here ages ago from-” Fili started explaining but Thorin cut him off.

“He just got back from London!” Thorin said. “He was doing some sort of training course, or something.”

Dwalin nodded and was about to question Thorin more but Dis came scooting around the corner grabbing her brother’s long hair.

“Thorin!” She snapped. “You were meant to get my babies home an hour ago!”

Thorin winced and tried to pull out of Dis’s grip.

“Sorry, I got busy.” Thorin snapped back.

“More like you tried getting _busy_ with that Billybo or whatever his name is.” Dis said with a laugh.

“His names Bilbo.” Thorin replied as calmly as he could.

Fili and Kili giggled and Dwalin chuckled folding his arms over his chest.

“Well, your babysitting time has been revoked.” Dis said with a giggle before turning to Dwalin.

 “Hey Dwalin.” She said with a nod.

“Evening Dis.” Dwalin said with a nod back.

“And you,” Dis said turning back to Thorin. “Get to work.”

She let go of Thorin’s long raven locks and grabbed the small boys hands before she started walking them down the street, Fili and Kili looked back giggled as they waved at the two men before theydisappeared around the corner.

“She’s definitely yer father’s daughter.” Dwalin said with a chuckle before walking back down the street with a pouting Thorin rubbing at his sore head.

\----

They soon arrived at their work place, _the misty mountain tattoo parlour_. Dwalin got the keys out of his jean pocket and turned them in the lock to find Nori and Bofur on the inside already setting up their stations.

“Well look who’s here?” Nori said with a chuckle. “Ol’ meathead and the prince.”

Dwalin chuckled and ran up to Nori before giving him a hard hit to the gut and watching the man double over in fake pain.

“Ah!” Nori yelled as he clutched his stomach. “Internal bleeding!”

“Oh, grow up ya’ pansy.” Dwalin said ruffling the man’s brunet hair.

“Excuse you.” Nori said straightening his back and working his hair back into its original place with some gel. “I work hard on my hair in the morning, you wouldn't understand.”

Dwalin rolled his eyes.

“Obviously he doesn’t spend much time on his hair,” Bofur said with a laugh. “He’s bald.”

Nori and Bofur laughed loudly and high fived each other which made Dwalin roll his eyes again. Dwalin pulled some inks from the draw and set them next to his chair, Dwalin’s corner was decorated with dark paints that looked like whirls of smoke in the way the paint swept across the canvas and the tattoo chair was worn and the leather was old (Just like Dwalin), Thorin’s corner matched Dwalin’s corner exactly except for some oddly shaped swords that Thorin seemed to be obsessed with, Bofur’s side was colorful and had a large Irish flag pinned to the wall which Bofur always said was his baby and Dwalin had caught him on many occasions stroking it, Finally Nori’s corner was decorated to match Nori exactly, his area was decorated with large paintings that had been made with sprays of paint and now Dwalin looked closer he realised that Nori had small family pictures on the counter, Dwalin furrowed his brow and spoke.

“Hey Nori.” Dwalin said catching the spikey haired man’s attention. “We saw a friend of yers today.”

“A friend?” Nori said looking horrified.

“Yer brother.” Dwalin said with an eye roll.

“Oh, which one?” Nori asked pulling some inks from the cupboard.

“Ori.” Thorin interrupted.

“My wittle Ori.” Nori said with a cooing face.

“Yeah, ye' never told us ye' had brothers.” Dwalin said.

“Never really came up.” Nori said with a shrug. “Why? See something you like? Because if you think you can swoop in and shove it up my baby brother you’ve got another thing coming-”

Nori ran over and started punching Dwalin but the large man only laughed as he pushed the other man away.

“What if he wants it?” Dwalin asked wiggling his eyebrows.

“If he wants it then I’ll eat Bofur’s hat.” Nori said cackling as Bofur’s face dropped and he clutched onto the hat that graced the top of his head with a look of possession in his eyes.

“Don’t worry Bofur.” Nori said reassuringly.  “Your hat is safe; my baby brother would never go with ol’ pumpkin head here.”

Nori tapped out a rhythm on Dwalin’s’ bare tattooed head and laughed before Dwalin pushed him away.

“Get outta it!” He snapped whacking Nori in the arm.

“That is no way to talk to the leader of the tattoo shop.” Nori said.

“He wasn’t talking to me?” Thorin said lifting his eyes from a customer’s tattoo that he was working on.

Dwalin and Nori laughed loudly and Thorin let out a low chuckle before turning back to the tattoo.

“All I’m saying Nori, is it would be nice to know yer family genetics,” Dwalin said with a shrug. “See if they’re all screw ups.”

“Rude.” Nori said with a serious face before turning and greeting a customer at the door.

“I haven’t met your family.” Nori replied.

“Yes ye' have.” Dwalin said with a furrowed brow.

“I have?” Nori asked as he sat his customer down.

“Yes, Balin, last years Christmas party.” Dwalin said making hand gestures trying to jog Nori’s memory. “Ye' got pissed and compared him to-”

“Santa Clause! Oh yeah.” Nori said with a fond chuckle. “That was a good party.”

Dwalin rolled his eyes before getting up and walking over to the coffee machine.

“Fine, if it means that much to you.” Nori said with a sigh. “I’ll bring the little one over tomorrow.”

“You’re bringing Ori around!?” Bofur said finally catching onto the conversation. “I haven’t seen him since he was up to my hip, how is he?”

“He’s alright.” Nori said with a shrug as he started the customers tattoo. “He just got back from art college, did some course, you should see his work the kids better than me!”

“Whys he working at a bookstore then?” Bofur asked.

“He’s waiting for the economy to clear up, not many jobs in art about.” Nori said with a chuckle.

“Why don’t he work here?” Bofur offered. “We could use the extra help.”

“I already offered, he’s holding out for ‘something better’ or some shit.” Nori said. “and he says he makes enough money at the bookshop so he can buy a car or something to get a ride on.”

Dwalin made a scoffing sound.

“That doesn’t include your dick, Dwalin!” Nori snapped. “Honestly, such an inappropriate place, not too sure I should be brining my baby brother to such a hostile environment.”

“Hostile? Ye' wouldn’t know hostility if it snuck up and punched ye' in the face.” Dwalin chuckled.

“See? You see that.” Nori said pointing at Dwalin. “Hostile.”

Dwalin rolled his eyes and threw a pencil at Nori which missed him and hit Bofur instead, Nori laughed and Bofur pouted.

“That hurt.” The Irish man whined.

“Hurt my arse, It was a pencil Bofur not a brick.” Dwalin said with an eye roll.

“Oi. If you wanna meet my baby brother tone down the sarcasm…and the swearing.” Nori said. “Dori will have a heart attack if Ori come’s home tomorrow dropping the f-bomb and answering back.”

“Fine.” Dwalin growled.

Was this really worth it? Dwalin wondered as he took a sip from his coffee, change his whole personality for a day just to meet that small man he was so enticed with at the book shop? Yeah, Dwalin thought with a grin as the warm coffee ran down his throat, it’ll be fine.

“Going out for a smoke, Anyone wanna join me?” Dwalin asked pulling his cigarettes from the back of his jeans.

“I’ll be out in a sec.” Bofur said before he grabbed his cigarettes from behind a sweet filled jar.

“Another thing,” Nori added. “My baby bro comes round tomorrow no smoking around him, Dori will kill us all.”

Dwalin and Bofur both laughed before lighting a cigarette and walking out the shops back door.


	2. Inks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Ori are very awkward and Nori is a dramaqueen.

Ori woke up the next day with the sense of someone watching him, he slowly opened his eyes and was met with his brothers deep brown ones staring at him, Ori made a slight squeaking sound and jumped back.

“Nori!?” Ori said wiping his sleepy eyes. “What are you doing!?”

“Nothing.” Nori said with a shrug as he sat down on the edge of Ori’s bed. “Hey guess what little buddy!”

“What?” Ori asked with a yawn.

“You’re coming to work with me today!” Nori said with a large smile.

Ori sat up instantly and furrowed his eyebrows at his brother.

“Your tattoo shop?” Ori asked. “Why?”

“Some of the lads wanna meet ya’” Nori replied.

“But I promised the children I’d finish the book.” Ori said with a pout.

“Well, you can finish tomorrow instead.”  Nori said with a grin.

Ori rolled his eyes and fell back onto the bed with a huff, Nori chuckled slightly before reaching his hand under the bed covers and grabbed his smaller brother’s ankles, Ori made a squeak and Nori gave him a sharp tug.

“Get outta that bed young man!” Nori said with a loud chuckle.

Ori gripped onto his mattress and giggled slightly.

“Nori! Get off!” He squeaked. “Dori!”

There were suddenly large stomps coming up the stairs and down the hallway before he heard a worried voice.

“Nori! Put him down!” Dori shrieked. “He’ll hurt himself!”

Nori cackled and threw Ori’s ankles down which made Ori land with a large thud on the floor.

“What on earth do you think you are doing?!” Dori fussed as he ran over to help his little brother up.

“Baby face here is coming with me.” Nori said with a grin.

“With you!? To where?” Dori asked.

“The tattoo shop of course.” Nori sighed.

“Tattoo shop!?” Dori snapped. “I will not let Ori near that little shop of yours and especially not to meet your, riff raff friends.”

“The lads said they’ll be on best behaviour.” Nori said with a reassuring smile. “Oh please Dori! I swear, I will cut the ball sack off anyone who so much as _gives_ Ori the bed eyes.”

“Nori!” Dori snapped before throwing a pillow at Nori’s head.

Nori squawked and smacked the pillow away before turning to a mirror and fixing his hair, he looked back at Dori with a pleading look and pout across his features.

“Fine.” Dori sighed

Nori threw his hands in the air in victory and Ori gawped at his eldest brother.

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Ori asked.

Dori shrugged and walked out the room as Nori tossed some clothes at Ori.

“Come on Junior, Time’s ticking!” Nori said before running out the room.

Ori sighed and began pulling off his night clothes.

\----

Dwalin growled as he woke up and rubbed the back of his neck, he glared around the room scanning for his phone that was on the floor next to him (since he didn’t have a bed base his mattress was just on the floor and pilled with pillows and blankets so it wasn’t that far a reach), he grabbed his phone and rubbed the rough tattooed skin that was on his neck as he checked the time on his phone, when he suddenly heard a large crashing sound coming from outside and a flurry of giggles and yells. His door suddenly flew open and in ran the two small Durin brothers.

“Mornin’ Mista Dwalin!” Fili squeaked

“Fili?” Dwalin asked wiping his eyes.

“Dwalin!” Kili squeaked after his brother.

“Kili?” Dwalin mumbled. “It’s too early for ya’ shenanigans boys.”

“But uncle woke us!” Fili protested.

Dwalin growled and turned on his side trying to shake the boys off him but the boys had a firm grip and climbed over him, giggling as they went.

“Get off me ya’ terrors,” Dwalin growled but with a soft tone.

“Never!” Kili cried as he climbed onto Dwalin’s hip.

“Oh for fu- Thorin!” Dwalin called and the man ran into the room.

“Yeah?” Thorin asked scratching his beard as he stood in the doorway.

“Get your stupid little nephews off me!” Dwalin snapped.

“We not stupid!” Kili cried before pouting.

“Alright boys, out you go.” Thorin said bending down and pulling the boys off Dwalin’s low mattress, “You know Mister Dwalin’s not a morning person, even though he has a job to do!”

“How the fuck did you even get in here!” Dwalin yelled.

“You left your spare keys in my car.” Thorin replied. “Now get your lazy arse up!”

Dwalin gave Thorin a rude hand gesture before turning back on his side and falling back into a heavy sleep.

\----

Ori put his warm jumper on and nuzzled his face into the large neck hole as Nori drove up the quiet street towards the shop.

“You’ve never told me about your shop.” Ori mumbled.

“Well, you never wanted to know.” Nori replied simply.

“I’ve been busy.” Ori protested.

“You’re always busy.” Nori stated.

Ori huffed and cuddled down deeper into his jumper.

“You’ve never told me about your workmates either.” Ori said.

“Well, there’s me, your dashing and handsome brother-”

Ori scoffed.

“Then there’s Bofur, you know him, man with the funny hat-”

“Oh yeah,” Ori said with a chuckle.

“Then there’s Thorin, he’s sort of our group leader, well at least he thinks he is-”

Ori giggled again.

“Then there is the Ol’ bone breaker-”

Ori froze slightly.

“B-bone breaker?” Ori mumbled nervously.

“Yeah, Dwalin. Brutish man, could probably lift you with one hand and hang you from a lamp post.”

 “Sounds charming.” Ori sighed nervously.

“It’ll be fine.” Nori reassured as he pulled the car up outside of the tattoo shop. “Just don’t steal any of his cookies.”

“I’ll try not to.” Ori said with an eye roll.

Nori ruffled his hair before he got out of the car swiftly and opened Ori’s door.

\----

“Hey, look at that.” Thorin said elbowing Dwalin in the ribs. “Nori was good to his word.”

Dwalin looked up from his book and out of the large window to see Nori helping someone out the passenger seat of the car, and well, that definitely was the lad he saw yesterday except this time the boy was pale and his lips were in a straight line, the small man ran his hand through his hair and nodded to his brother before following him to the tattoo shops front door. The boy was beautiful.

“Never say that Nori is not a man of his word!” Nori announced as he pulled his brother inside the tattoo shop. “Behold! My baby brother!”

Ori’s face turned a bright red and he folded his arms over his chest, trying to shrink down until he disappeared, He looked up cautiously to see the larger men step towards him.

“Well bless me, the stories are true.” Thorin said stretching out a hand. “Nori Rison has a baby brother.”

Ori smiled slightly and shook the large hand that was stretched out towards him before the other man who Ori assumed was Dwalin stepped forward.

“Hello,” Dwalin said stretching a hand out. “I’m Dwalin… Dwalin Fundin.”

Ori nodded and shook his hand as he felt another blush rise to his cheeks.

“Smooth Dwalin.” Nori said from his corner as he pulled inks out of the cupboard.

Dwalin sharply pulled his hand away and coughed awkwardly before turning back to his corner, Ori walked over to Nori now and sat on the counter before looking at the pictures that were scattered across Nori’s area, There were pictures of their mum and dad, a baby Ori being held by a grinning Dori and a disgruntled looking Nori and a picture of all three of them before Ori went off to college.

The bell on the door suddenly rang and Ori looked up instantly to see a bearded man wearing a hat walk through the door.

“Ori!” The man yelled and ran over to Ori.

“Bofur!” Ori called stretching his arms out to the man and accepting the hug that Bofur squeezed him in.

“Look at you!” Bofur said pulling back and examining him. “Just as cute as the last time a saw you!”

Ori blushed slightly and grinned.

“I’m not cute, Bofur.” Ori sighed but with an affectionate tone. “I’m an adult.”

Bofur shook his head and his hat fell slightly.

“No, You’re still baby faced Ori.” Bofur said pinching Ori’s soft cheeks and cooing.

Ori groaned and rolled his eyes before Nori pulled at Bofur’s arm.

“Stop harassing my brother,” Nori scolded but still keeping a smile across his face. “I promised the boss a full report at the end of the day, so you all better keep your filthy mitts off.”

The shop was soon filled with floods of laughter, even Ori started giggling as Bofur let go of his cheeks.

“If Dori was that concerned, why did he let Ori come with you?” Bofur asked as he started setting up his corner.

Nori shrugged and fixed his spikey hair in the mirror.

“I don’t know.” Nori said. “Maybe mother hen wants her chickling to finally lose his v-card.”

Ori gawped at his brother and punched his brother in the arm which caused the room to fill with laughter and Dwalin sat in his corner chuckling and silently offering himself up for that job, and that was one job Dwalin would be happy to fill.

\----

The morning moved quickly and everyone in the shop was soon finishing up their customer tattoos and getting washed up for lunch, Ori sat on the round counter that was placed in the middle of the room and hung his legs over the side before Nori came skipping up to him.

“I’m going out to get some lunch,” Nori stated. “Want anything?”

“No, I’m alright.” Ori replied.

“Alright my arse,” Nori chuckled. “I haven’t seen you eat anything all day.”

“I had breakfast!” Ori protested.

“Then I’ll get you a burger, something deep fried and covered in salt.” Nori said before grabbing his wallet off the counter and following Bofur out the store, Ori turned on the counter and watched as Thorin put away his tools and Mister Dwalin sat on the leather sofa in his corner…reading.

Ori did a double take and tilted his head to read the cover, Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde? Mister Dwalin also known as bone-breaker was reading Jekyll and Hyde? Ori didn’t know if he should be impressed or terrified.

Ori jumped off the counter and sat on the sofa next to Dwalin before he noticed the large man tense.

“What are you reading?” Ori asked.

“Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde.” Dwalin replied simply.

“It’s a very good book.” Ori said trying to start a conversation. “What chapter are you on?”

“Chapter two.” Dwalin pretty much whispered.

“Chapter two? But you’ve been reading for four hours.” Ori stated with a tilted head.

“So?” Dwalin growled.

“W-well, I-I just thought-” Ori stuttered before Dwalin snapped the book shut.

“It’s fine.” Dwalin said as softly as he could. “I just don’t read often.”

Ori paused for a moment and considered his next sentence.

“Read to me.” Ori said curling his legs up underneath himself on the leather sofa.

“What?” Dwalin asked.

“Read to me.” Ori said again.

Dwalin just furrowed his brow at the small man and considered what he had just said before he reopened the book and slowly began to read, Ori rested his head in his hand and listened intently as Dwalin read slowly and helped the large man understand the longer words and it became obvious to Ori that not only did Dwalin not read often, he had trouble reading in general and it was no longer a surprise that it took Dwalin so long to read a chapter.

“What does that word say?” Dwalin asked pointing to the text.

Ori leaned over and looked at the word that Dwalin’s thick finger was pointing to.

“Ordinarily.” Ori read.

“I knew that.” Dwalin said with a chuckle before continuing to read the page.

Ori smiled slightly and rested his head on Dwalin’s shoulder, Dwalin froze and looked at the gingery mop that was laid on his shoulder and grinned before the doorbell jingled and Nori walked in carrying a large bag with Bofur quick to follow.

“Next time, bring the right amount would ya?” Nori complained.

“Not my fault.” Bofur pouted.

“Oi! Get off that sofa!” Nori called over to Ori who was still cuddled up to Dwalin’s side. “When I said lose your v-card I meant with someone respectable.”

Dwalin growled and Ori groaned before getting up and whacking his brother in the arm.

“What!? Dori’s rules are Dori’s rules.” Nori said with a shrug.

Ori giggled slightly before he was handed a warm box with a burger inside and a small box of chips.

“Now, go eat.” Nori said shooing him away. “In _my_ corner, thank you.”

Ori rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath before jumping on the counter and opening the boxes, he pulled the burger out and took a small bite of it before watching his brother shove his burger into his face and getting mustard and ketchup across his face, Dori would start crying if he saw his brothers table manners, but as Ori scanned the area he noticed all the men eating the same way and it made Ori laugh.

The doorbell jingled again and in ran two small boys.

“Uncle Thowin!” The boys called running up to Thorin and giving his legs a sandwich hug.

“Boys, what are you doing here? Where’s your mother?” Thorin asked ruffling the boys hair.

“said we could st- are those chips?” Kili asked.

Thorin nodded and the boys pounced on his box and scoffed down the chips, Thorin rolled his eyes and pulled the box away from the small boys grabbing hands.

“You can have chips, when you tell me why you are here.” Thorin said coolly.

“Mama says we could stay here for a bit.” Fili said before grabbing the chip box from his uncles hand and sharing it with his younger brother.

“No, no, Thorin.” Dwalin said throwing a plastic fork at the ravened hair man. “We run a tattoo shop, not a day care service.”

The shop was filled with laughter and Ori tried covering his giggle with the back of his hand.

“You try saying no to Dis.” Thorin grumbled.

Ori giggled again and the boys head’s shot up and looked over at him.

“Mista’ Ori!” They called before running over to him.

“We was wondering where you were today.” Fili said before pulling his bag from his back and laying it on the floor as he searched through it.

“Yeah, we miss you.” Kili continued.

Ori giggled slightly and ruffled the boy’s hair before Fili pulled a book from his bag and passed it to Ori.

“Will you read to us?” Fili asked.

Ori looked down at the book and read the cover, ‘The cat in the hat’.

“Where did you boys get this?” Ori asked with concern.

“The bookshop.” Kili said simply.

“We didn’t steal it.” Fili added quickly.

“Yeah we di-” Kili said in confusion.

Fili jabbed an elbow into his ribs and Kili’s mouth snapped shut.

“So, will you read to us?” Fili said.

“Pllleeeaassseeee.” The boys said with large grins spread across their faces.

Ori sighed.

“Alright.” He said before getting off the counter and beckoning the boys over to the sofa and pulled them into his side.

“Ori, you haven’t finished eating.” Nori said urgently.

“I’m not very hungry.” Ori said with a shrug before opening the book and reading to the small boys.

“Not very hungry.” Nori mocked before grabbing the burger and eating it himself.

“Nori.” Bofur whispered before opening his mouth.

“Catch!” Nori said as he threw a chip to the Irish man.

Bofur shifted his jaw and the chip landed in his mouth, the shop cheered and loud rounds of laughter echoed through.

\----

The sun soon began to set and Fili and Kili were falling asleep at Ori’s side, Ori continued to read the book in a hushed tone, not noticing the large man sat close by listening to Ori’s soft even voice read through the many lines of the pages.

Dwalin rested his head on his hand and watched Ori intently before he was hit in the head with something, he turned his head quickly and saw Nori and Bofur sat in the corner giggling.

“You know,” Nori called to Dwalin. “I promised Dori this morning that I would cut the nut sack off anyone who even _dared_ to look at Ori, you are one heated stare away from losing the twins, my friend.”

Dwalin flashed Nori a rude hand gesture before putting his inks into his cupboard; he didn’t hear the annoying man approach until he pounced on his back.

“Get off!” Dwalin yelled attempting to throw the laughing man off.

Nori chuckled and rubbed the top of Dwalin’s bald head, Dwalin reached around and rubbed Nori’s spikey hair.

“No!” Nori yelled dramatically which gained Ori’s attention.

“My hair, my beautiful hair.” Nori said with a fake sob.

Dwalin chuckled and was so distracted by Nori diving around on the floor that he didn’t notice Ori appear next to him.

“Don’t look at me baby brother.” Nori sobbed. “I am ashamed!”

Nori dragged his body across the floor back towards a cackling Bofur and Dwalin heard a slight giggle next to him, he turned around to see Ori stood beside him covering his laugh with his small pale hand.

“Ye’ have a beautiful laugh.” Dwalin blurted out.

Ori stopped giggling and smiled as he looked up at Dwalin.

“Thank you.” Ori said with a faint blush rising to his cheeks.

Dwalin nodded to him before quickly walking to his work station, Thorin was hovering near _his_ leather sofa and gawping down at his sleeping nephews.

“They are asleep.” Thorin sighed not believing what he was seeing. “They are actually asleep.”

Ori walked over and giggled slightly.

“Bless you Ori,” Thorin said giving Ori a pat on the back.

Ori nodded and helped Thorin lift the boys into his arms.

“See you lot tomorrow.” Thorin called as he began walking out the door. “And Ori, It’s been a pleasure to meet you.”

Ori waved to him before Thorin gave him a nod and walked out the door, Ori slinked down onto the sofa and waited for his brother to finish packing away his inks.

“Ori.” Dwalin whispered.

Ori crawled to the other end of the sofa, which was closer to Dwalin.

“Yes?” Ori asked with a tilted head.

“Ye’ coming back tomorrow?” Dwalin asked.

Ori smiled sadly and shook his head, Dwalin frowned.

“Then I guess this is a sort of, goodbye,” Dwalin said. “It was great meeting ye’.”

“You too,” Ori said with a smile. “Make sure you finish that book for me.”

Dwalin nodded and patted Ori’s arm before his brother called to him.

“Ori! Get away from that-that, _Hair destroyer_.” Nori squawked.

Ori giggled before getting off the sofa and following his brother, Bofur jumped up from his chair and wrapped his arms tightly around the thin man and Dwalin felt a twinge of jealousy spread through him.

“Don’t be stranger now laddie.” Bofur said as he rubbed Ori’s back.

“I won’t.” Ori said with a small smile before pulling back and following his brother out the door, Nori opened his car door for him and Ori waved at Dwalin before getting into the car, Nori gave Dwalin a hard look before getting into the car and pulling away from the curb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Oh Nori. Tell me what you think!))


	3. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Ori go to 'Bombur's coffee shop.'

Ori woke up the next day to Dori calling him from downstairs.

“Ori! Get up!” Dori called up the stairs before he started to climb them.

Ori groaned and turned on his side to face away from the door as his brother burst in.

“Come on,” Dori said nudging his brother’s shoulder. “Up you get.”

Ori groaned again and cuddled deeper under the cover before he heard another set of footsteps approach.

“Come on Ori, don’t be a hassle.” Nori said from the doorway and Ori shifted himself from the covers slightly.

“You have five minutes, young man! Or I’ll take away all your pocket money!” Nori said in a shrill voice trying to impersonate Dori.

Dori snapped something at his brother but Ori couldn’t here over his own laughter before he sat up in the bed and let the cover float down his chest.

“Come on,” Dori groaned lifting his brother from the bed. “We are going to be late!”

Dori rushed Nori out of the room and left Ori to get dressed.

\----

Ori had soon finished his small breakfast and got into Dori’s car, Dori waved to Nori as he passed them in his car, obviously late to the tattoo shop. Ori just looked out the window as they drove down the street before Dori started talking.

“You know, you haven’t told me about yesterday.” Dori said trying to start a conversation.

“There is not much to tell.” Ori said simply.

“Oh, come now, surely something went on?” Dori asked.

“Nori and Bofur had a food fight.” Ori replied.

Dori scoffed.

“They’ve never had any manners.” Dori sighed.

Ori shrugged.

“No, not really.” Ori sighed.

“And his… _friends_?” Dori said trying to find the right word. “How were they?”

Ori giggled slightly in remembrance.

“They were funny,” Ori said as he sighed dreamily. “I liked them all.”

“Even that Dwalin fellow?” Dori asked with an outraged look across his features.

“ _Especially_ that Dwalin fellow.” Ori replied with a snap. “He’s very sweet.”

“Sweet?” Dori said with wide eyes. “Dwalin Fundin, is sweet?”

“Very much so.” Ori said returning to looking out the window.

Dori made a slight hum in disagreement.

“Well. Now I’ve heard everything.” Dori mumbled.

Ori rolled his eyes and got quickly out of the car as it slowed and pulled up to the curb, he walked swiftly into the bookstore to find Bilbo sat on his desk with Thorin between his legs, kissing him passionately with his hands roaming freely over Bilbo’s smaller body.

Ori made a petrified squeak at the scene and put his hands over his eyes.

“What are you doing!?” Ori snapped hoping that his startled call would break the two up.

A sudden wet popping sound rang in Ori’s ear and he parted his fingers slightly to see the two men hurrying to straighten their clothes.

“Oh sorry, Ori.” Bilbo squeaked.

“It’s fine.”  Ori sighed before moving quickly to the back storage rooms.

“Good to see you again!” Thorin called after him chuckling slightly.

Ori mumbled something under his breath and pulled some books off the shelves and into his arms; it was going to be a long day.

\----

Ori hummed to himself as he put the returned books back onto their original shelves, it was always slow in the middle of the week, the kids were usually at school or day care and couldn’t come in for Ori to read too.  The bell on the door gave a slight jingle but Ori didn’t look up instead he folded a creased book cover and moulded it into its original flat shape before putting it on the shelf.

“Ori.” A sudden voice whispered behind him.

Ori jumped as he turned and knocked the shelf behind him, which caused some of the books to wobble and fall to the floor.

“Dwalin!” Ori snapped. “Wh-What are you doing here!?”

“I didn’t know a word.” Dwalin said with a slight pout.

Ori sighed before hearing someone call for him in the back of the store.

“Ori! Ori!” Dori called.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there Dori!” Ori called back before he turned back to Dwalin.

Dwalin grinned at him and Ori sighed.

“Dori will kill you if he finds you here.” He whispered urgently.

“Then I’ll make sure he doesn’t find me.” Dwalin said with a slight grin.

“What’s the word?” Ori sighed with an eye roll.

Dwalin flipped the book open to a father point then Ori had left him with and Ori felt slightly proud of the larger man.

“This one.” Dwalin said pointing to a printed word in the black and white text.

“Insatiable.” Ori read.

 “Ori!” His brother continued to call out.

Dwalin shrugged and looked at Ori with confused eyes.

“I don’t know what it means,” Dwalin said. “Could you use it in a sentence?”

Dori’s shouts became louder as he got closer.

 “ _You’re_ insatiable!” Ori cried exasperated at Dwalin before turning and marching away.

“That still doesn’t help me!” Dwalin called after him.

“Alright, give me five minutes.” Ori said quickly. “Meet me at Bombur’s coffee house.”

“Ori!” Dori’s voice snapped again.

“I’m coming!” Ori called back.

“Five minutes.” Ori whispered to Dwalin before walking towards his brother’s calls.

Dwalin continued to grin before marching quickly out of the bookstore (ignoring Bilbo’s glare on him) and down the street towards the café.

\----

“I’m just going on my break now.” Ori said as he pulled on his jumper. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Oh, Ori!” Bilbo called after him as the small man started walking towards the door.

“Yes?” Ori asked turning back to Bilbo who was still sat happily at his desk.

“Could you do me a favour, take these to Bofur for me? Please.” Bilbo said stretching out the hand which contained a small parcel, obviously books.

“But, I’m not going that way-” Ori said as an excuse.

“Please, I’m sure Dwalin won’t mind the reroute.” Bilbo said with a wink.

Ori snatched the books from his hands and gave him a stern glare.

“You say one word to Dori-” Ori started to threaten.

“My lips are sealed.” Bilbo said gesturing a zipper across his lips.               

Ori nodded and tucked the books under his arm before scurrying down out of the store and walking quickly down the street as a strong shower of rain started to fall on him.

\----

Dwalin was sat inside the warm café with his book laid on the table and his jacket hung on the back of his chair, he looked out the window and watched the rain lash down across the street when he suddenly saw Ori racing across the street and towards the café door, Dwalin sat up straight and waited to hear the small jingle of the café door.

“Sorry I’m late Dwalin.” Ori panted before sitting across from the large man.

“It’s fine.” Dwalin reassured before passing the cold looking man his jacket. “Here.”

Ori accepted it graciously and wrapped it around his shoulders with a small smile when he realized just how big the jacket was, it could have wrapped Ori up more than two times, it wasn’t that Dwalin was fat he was just very muscled, very _very_ muscled, not that Ori spent his time staring at his large arms or his thickly defined torso or anything.

“So, what other words are you having troubles with?” Ori asked picking the Jekyll and Hyde book up and flicking through the pages.

“Well, that insut…insab…insit-” Dwalin tried.

“Insatiable?” Ori asked with a small smile.

“That’s the one.” Dwalin replied with a small grin on his lips. “What does it mean?”

“It means, impossible to satisfy, greedy in other terms.” Ori explained.

“That makes sense.” Dwalin said with a shrug. “Good thing I never knew that word, I would have been labelled it for life.”

Ori furrowed his brow and Dwalin thought back on his words.

“No, no I didn’t mean it in _that_ way,” Dwalin said feeling a slight blush spread up from his neck. “I am easy to satisfy- I mean I’m not-”

Ori giggled and rested his hand on Dwalin’s larger one.

“It’s fine Dwalin.” Ori reassured with another giggle.

“I feel like a dick.” Dwalin confessed.

“That’s because you are one.” A voice said behind him.

Dwalin turned back to see Bofur’s younger brother Bombur stood there, Dwalin almost let out a loud groan.

“Oh for fu-” Dwalin grumbled before Bombur interrupted him.

“Hello, I’m Bombur.” The large ginger said extending a hand towards Ori.

Ori shook it and gave him a smile.

“I’m Ori.” He replied politely.

“Ori!? You mean _the_ Ori? Nori’s baby brother?” Bombur said with wide eyes.

“The very same.” Ori replied.

“Well Ori, a bit dodgy to be going on dates with your brothers co-workers, isn’t it?” Bombur asked tilting his head back at Dwalin.

“No, we- we’re not-” Ori tried explaining.

“Don’t worry; I won’t breathe a word to Nori _or_ Dori.” Bombur said with a chuckle. “Now, what can I get ya?”

\----

Dwalin sipped gently at his coffee as he listened to Ori explain everything about his life, if it was anyone else Dwalin would have probably lost interest but he kept watching Ori’s lips and he seemed to become lost.

“What about you?” Ori asked and Dwalin moved his eyes away from the small man’s lips.

“What about me?” Dwalin asked which made Ori giggle slightly.

“Your family?” Ori repeated.

“Oh, well my dad died in the wars long ago and my mother soon after him, I was raised by Balin really.” Dwalin said with a shrug.

“I’m sorry.” Ori said with a sympathetic smile.

“It’s fine.” Dwalin said with a shrug.

“Alright lads, we’re closing up shop.” Bombur said as he cleared mugs from the tables around them. “Anything else you want before you go?”

Ori couldn’t believe what Bombur was saying so he looked out the window and could see the daylight slipping away.

“Oh, sugar.” Ori hissed under his breath before looking at his watch. “I was meant to be back hours ago.”

“Well, a few more minutes won’t hurt.” Dwalin reassured and Ori relaxed. “I’ll have a plate of cookies please.”

Bombur nodded and moved quickly to the back of the shop before returning with a plate of cookies, he set it down gently on the table and rushed off to help his employees clear away some of the chairs.

“Help yourself.” Dwalin said as he pulled a few cookies from the plate.

“My brother said not to take any cookies from you.” Ori said with a giggle.

“I don’t bite, well not until the second date.” Dwalin said with a grin as he shovelled cookies into his mouth.

“The second date?” Ori repeated raising an eyebrow.

Dwalin looked up at him with cheeks puffed out with cookies.

“Yeah, I mean…maybe we could do this again.” Dwalin mumbled with a mouth still stuffed with cookies.

Ori giggled and brushed some crumbs from Dwalin’s beard.

“I’d like that.” Ori sighed.

Dwalin grinned and continued to chew the cookies in his mouth and watched as Ori picked one up for himself and ate it slowly.

“Oh Bombur,” Ori called to the large ginger man. “Could you get these to Bofur? Please.”

Ori passed Bombur the book parcel and Bombur nodded before he shooed them away and allowed Dwalin and Ori to get into a quick verbal battle about who would pay (But eventually Dwalin won) and they were soon stood outside in the rain watching their breath swirl around their faces.

“So, would ye’ like to go out with me again?” Dwalin asked.

“Very much so.” Ori replied before beginning to pull Dwalin’s jacket off that was still wrapped around his shoulders.

“No, no, you keep it.” Dwalin protested.

“Are you sure?” Ori asked.

“Yes, it’ll keep ye’ warm.” Dwalin said rubbing Ori’s shoulder before pulling him into a tight hug, Ori grinned into Dwalin’s shoulder and wrapped his arms around the other man’s thick torso taking in his heavy scent of ink, smoke and coffee but Dwalin suddenly coughed awkwardly and broke the hug.

“So, when can I see you again?” Dwalin asked still keeping Ori in his arms.

“Soon.” Ori said with a smile.

“How soon?” Dwalin said with a chuckle.

“Very soon.” Ori whispered before he gave Dwalin’s large hand a promising squeeze and scurrying his retreat.

Dwalin stood in the rain for a little while longer watching the small man run away and turn the corner of the street before walking towards his own flat.

\----

Ori sighed as he closed the door behind him and rested against it before he heard footsteps rushing down the stairs; he quickly pulled Dwalin’s jacket from his shoulder and threw it under the nearby sofa.

“Ori, Where have you been!?” Dori squawked. “I’ve been worried sick, _sick_ I tell you.”

“Oh Dori, don’t be such an old fusspot!” Nori called from what Ori assumed was the kitchen.

“Bilbo made me take a package to Bofur.” Ori said walking past his eldest brother. “So that’s what I did.”

“You’ve been gone for six hours!" Dori cried.

Ori froze as he reached the kitchen before turning to his brother.

“I have?” Ori asked.

“Yes.” Dori said quickly.

“It was a… long walk…” Ori tried.

“Ori.” Dori groaned. “Don’t lie.”

“Fine, I stopped off at Bombur’s café.” Ori said because it wasn’t a complete lie.

“Just, call me the next time you decide to go running off.” Dori sighed before walking out of the kitchen and back up the stairs.

Ori felt a little bit of guilt run through his body before Nori spoke up.

“So, where have you really been?” Nori asked.

“You just heard me explain to Dori-”

“I know I did, I also know it’s all bullshit.” Nori said coolly as he raised his eyebrow.

“Why should it matter to you who I was out with?” Ori said as he picked a bottle of water out of the fridge.

“So you were out with someone!” Nori said pointing a finger at his brother.

Ori froze: he couldn’t believe he just fell for that, again.

“So what if I was.” Ori said coolly.

“Oh come on baby brother,” Nori said poking Ori in the ribs. “Do I know him?”

“Not as well as you seem to think.” Ori mumbled.

“And what does that mean?” Nori said looking confused.

“Nothing.” Ori said quickly.

“Oh come on!” Nori cried. “Does he work at the bookshop? Oh god it’s not Bilbo is it? because I heard that Thorin already had dibs on his arse-”

“No, no it’s not Bilbo. It’s not anyone.” Ori said quickly. “I’m going to bed.”

Nori scoffed.

“It’s nine ‘o’ clock!” Nori called as his youngest brother started walking out of the kitchen.

“Maybe I want an early night.” Ori called back.

“G’d night Ori!” Nori called.

“Goodnight.” Ori called back.

\----

Dwalin pulled his keys out of his back pocket and gently pushed down the handle as he realized that the door was already open, he took a tentative step inside and found Thorin lounging on his sofa.

“Hey Dwalin,” Thorin said raising his hand in greeting. “Sit on down, grab a beer.”

Thorin picked a beer up from a back beside him and threw it over to Dwalin.

“You brought beer?” Dwalin asked taking off his hard boots.

“Of course, I’m not going to break into someone’s flat without drinks.” Thorin snorted. “I have class.”

“Remind me to get my locks changed.” Dwalin grumbled before pulling the top off the beer and taking a swig.

“It’s not the locks that need changing, it’s the key.” Thorin said in a matter of fact tone.

Dwalin sat down next to Thorin’s and stretched his hand out, Thorin sighed obviously knowing what Dwalin was hinting at, Thorin dove his hand into his jacket pocket and handed Dwalin over his spare keys.

“Thank you.” Dwalin said taking another swig of his beer.

“So uh, where have you been?” Thorin asked raising an eyebrow.

“None of your damn business.” Dwalin growled.

“I saw you coming from Bombur’s,” Thorin said taking a sip from his beer. “Someone’s been on a date.”

“So what if I have?” Dwalin growled.

“Just wondering.” Thorin said with a shrug. “I am your best mate after all.”

Dwalin didn’t reply.

“Is Ori a good kisser?” Thorin asked with a cheeky grin.

“I don’t know, is Bilbo?” Dwalin snapped back with a smug grin.

“No way!” Thorin yelled looking shocked. “That little dick squealed!”

“I bet that wasn’t the only thing that squealed.” Dwalin snickered. “And don’t call him that.”

“What? Oh goodness Dwalin, defending his honour already.” Thorin cooed. “I’m not shocked, he is adorably sweet, If I wasn’t with Bilbo I would totally-”

 “I don’t wanna hear this.” Dwalin snapped putting his hand over his ears.

“Fine, I won’t move in on your boyfriend.” Thorin said nudging Dwalin’s arm.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Dwalin protested.

“I’m just saying man,” Thorin said running his hand through his long raven locks. “You are playing a dangerous game.”

“How so?” Dwalin asked putting his empty bottle of beer on the side and picking up a fresh one.

“You picked the one boy in the world that has not one but _two_ over protective brothers.” Thorin replied. “And the eldest of the two could probably beat you to a pulp and hang you from the doorway to serve as a warning to other men.”

“It was one date.” Dwalin said with a shrug.

“Did you ask him out again?” Thorin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dwalin paused.

“Maybe.” Dwalin mumbled.

“Oh for fucks sake-” Thorin grumbled.

“Relax Thorin, I’ll treat him right.” Dwalin reassured.

“You better.” Thorin said with a stern look. “Because I sure as hell, _won’t_ clear up your blood after Dori finds out.”

“Who said he’s gonna find out?” Dwalin said with a slight grin.

“What are you not going to tell him?” Thorin asked with concern written across his face.

“I won’t tell him, unless Ori wants to.” Dwalin replied.

“What is this? Romeo and Juliet?” Thorin said throwing his hands in the air and almost spilling his beer.

“I haven’t got around to reading that book, yet.” Dwalin said with a confused look.

“Spoiler alert, they both die.” Thorin said with a chuckle and Dwalin gave a faked gasp.

“Get out.” Dwalin said pointing to the door.

Thorin chuckled before patting Dwalin’s shoulder.

“Good luck to you Dwalin.” Thorin said with a nod and a smile. “I really mean it.”

“Thank you.” Dwalin said giving a nod in return.

“I hope you and Ori are very happy.” Thorin said.

“And I hope you get past first base with Bilbo.” Dwalin replied.

Thorin threw his head back and laughed before getting off the sofa.

“Well, I better get going.” Thorin said as he stretched. “Bilbo’s coming over tonight.”

Dwalin chuckled.

“You going to pull it out?” Dwalin asked.

“Pull it out and put it in.” Thorin replied before patting Dwalin on the shoulder.

Dwalin snorted and chuckled before patting Thorin’s arm.

“see ye’ tomorrow.” Dwalin said as Thorin started retreating towards the door.

“Bright and early!” Thorin called back before walking out the door.

Dwalin chuckled to himself again before flicking on the television and grabbing himself another beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Oh Thorin. Thanks for all the comments and kudo's dears!! Tell me what you think!))


	4. Starry nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days have passed since Dwalin and Ori have seen each other.

Three days had passed and three mornings of Ori catching Bilbo in some…unflattering positions with Thorin, Dori had finally had enough and told the couple that if they were going to do this every morning they could move it either to their own houses or the back alley, Ori had laughed at this but stopped when his brother shot him a serious look, then lectured him.

“I hope you are not like that when you start a relationship, Ori.” Dori said as he helped Ori stack some books onto the large shelves.

“Like what?” Ori asked.

“You know what.” Dori replied but Ori only shrugged and Dori continued. “I want you to have respect for yourself, not to just run around like a hormone crazed animal. Like some people.”

“What people?” Ori asked before dusting off a book and placing it back onto the shelf.

“Like… Nori and his friends.” Dori said with a scoff. “Nori gets on anything with a pulse, Bofur is exactly the same, Thorin is pining over Bilbo like a love sick puppy and don’t even get me _started_ on that Dwalin.”

Ori took a deep sigh.

“Why do you hate Mister Dwalin so much?” Ori asked.

“Who said I hated him? I only stated that if he went out on a date he would probably just pin the poor person, god bless their soul, down in an alleyway and have done with them.”

“You don’t even know him!” Ori protested.

“What? And you do? You only met him for one day, Ori.” Dori said as calmly as he could.

“Yeah, well…” Ori threw his hands in the air and stormed away from his brother, to see (once again) Thorin and Bilbo sat on the desk snogging each other like the air around them was going to poison them.

“Don’t you have a job, Thorin?” Ori snapped.

Thorin broke the kiss which caused a whimper to escape Bilbo and turned to Ori, who was stood with arms folded across his narrow chest and foot tapping slightly in anger, he couldn’t look any more like Dori in that one moment if he wanted to.

“Afraid not, It’s a Friday, the tattoo shops closed.” Thorin said with a shrug.

“Where’s Nori then?” Ori asked curiously letting his anger slip away slightly.

“Went paintballing with Bofur.” Thorin stated.

“Paintballing?” Ori said with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, you know that game, with the guns filled with paint, and-” Thorin started to explain forming the shape of a gun in his hands.

“I know what paintballing is.” Ori stated.

Thorin chuckled which caused Ori to giggle slightly before Bilbo ducked under the desk and pulled a small parcel out.

“Ori, could you do me another favour? Please.” Bilbo asked with a large smile.

“Fine.” Ori sighed. “Who do I take the parcel to now?”

“Gloin, he works down at the gym.” Bilbo said passing the parcel to Ori.

“I’ve never been.” Ori said with a shrug.

“Why doesn’t that shock me?” Thorin said with a snigger and Bilbo giving him a stern look.

“Do you know where it is?” Bilbo asked with a tilted head.

“Yes, it’s down by the bakers, isn’t it?” Ori asked and Bilbo nodded.

“That’s the one.” Bilbo said with a smile. “Be sure you get back in time, the kids are coming back today.”

“What should I read to them?” Ori asked scanning the shop quickly for a good book.

“I don’t know, you’ll think of something.” Bilbo said with a shrug before Ori nodded and scurried out the front door of the store.

\----

Ori sat awkwardly on the bus (because there is no other way to sit on a bus) and hummed to himself as he tapped his fingers on the small book that was on his lap, he really should have walked to Gloin’s but it was really far away, almost on the other side of town, and it looked like a storm was coming in fast.

The bus soon approached his stop and Ori quickly pressed the stop button before waiting for the bus to come to a stop and getting up quickly from his seat, he let the others get off first and waited until he could jump off the buses large step and onto the floor, he quickly buttoned up his cardigan as he walked down the busy street and soon arrived outside of a gym, with the words ‘Gloin’s exercise.’ Written across the wall in bright neon lights, he quickly stepped inside and approached the front desk, not making eye contact with the large brutish men who were trying to capture his eye.

“Hello, I’m looking for Gloin.” Ori said to the blonde woman behind the large desk.

“Ya’ he’s with a client at the moment, he’ll be out in a while.” The woman said not looking away from her computer.

“Oh, okay, I’ll just leave these here an-” Ori started as he lifted the books towards the desktop.

“You are welcome to sit about and wait for him.” The woman said continuing to type on her computer.

“Oh, okay.” Ori said before taking a seat on one of the leather sofas and fiddling with the loose threading on his cardigan when he heard a familiar voice coming from down the hall.

“You are getting better ma’ boy!” One voiced said.

“Aye, thank you Gloin.” The other rough voice said.

“When are ma’ templates for ma’ tattoo gonna be done, Dwalin?” The first voice asked.

Dwalin. Ori froze and had a sudden urge to ditch the book and run.

“I’ll get it done, when I get it done.”  Dwalin said with a chuckle.

Then suddenly both men turned the corner, Gloin had fiery red hair (almost the same as Bombur’s) which was pinned back and held in a low pony tail, he also had a beard to match his fiery hair which was short and slicked back, but Ori was not focused on Gloin, he was focused on Dwalin, shirtless Dwalin, a very toned and very sweaty shirtless Dwalin and Ori had to stop his jaw from falling open, Dwalin quickly wiped his neck and bald head with a dark shirt that was draped around his neck and well, what Dwalin lost in head hair he certainly made up for in chest hair, Ori’s mouth almost fell off its hinges.

“Dwalin?” Ori said weakly.

Dwalin obviously heard it and looked over before pure terror ran across his features and he quickly pulled on his dark shirt cursing and swearing under his breath.

“You must be Ori!” Gloin said approaching Ori and pulling the small man to his feet. “Gloin, Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Ori said with a smile, quickly remembering his manners.

“I can see what Dwalin is always talking about,” Gloin said with a chuckle. “You _are_ awfully adorable.”

Dwalin groaned in the background and Ori giggled.

“Oh calm down Dwalin, I’m married remember, with a son on the way.” Gloin said with a grin.

“Oh, congratulations.” Ori said with a large smile.

“Why thank you.” Gloin said with a nod.

“Oh and these are for you,” Ori said passing him over the books. “Straight from Bilbo’s.”

“Thank you.” Gloin replied with a smile. “I will be ordering children books next.”

“Personal recommendations, ‘Where the wild things are’ and ‘Stuart Little’, you can’t go wrong with the classics.” Ori said.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Gloin said with a grin. “Thank you Ori.”

Ori nodded before Dwalin took hold of Ori’s hand and nodded to Gloin.

“Well, I’m off now.” Dwalin said with a grin. “See you next week.”

Dwalin removed his hand from Ori’s before placing it on his lower back and shuffling him out of the gym.

“Take care of him Dwalin! He’s a real sweetheart!” Gloin called after them.

“I know!” Dwalin called back before waving goodbye and walking quickly out the door and down the street.

\----

Dwalin carefully lit a cigarette while he was walking down the busy street with Ori still under his arm as they walked towards the bus stop.

“So, you spend all that money on a gym, only to become unhealthy again by smoking?” Ori said with a furrowed brow.

“Each man has their flaws.” Dwalin replied as he took a large drag on the cigarette before throwing it on the wet ground. “Besides, it’s only occasionally.”

Ori hummed slightly in agreement.

“So, what did you tell Gloin about me?” Ori asked with a small grin.

“I-I didn’t say anything…” Dwalin lied.

“He said you did.” Ori pressed.

“You know what, I’ll tell you,” Dwalin said before pulling Ori into his arms, flat against his chiselled front and under his warm jacket. “If you go out to lunch with me.”

“I can’t, I need to get back to the shop, I’m reading ‘Charlotte’s web’ to the children today.” Ori sighed.

“Dinner then?” Dwalin asked with a hopeful smile.

Ori faked a thought process for a second, even though he already knew the answer.

“Sure,” Ori said with a smile. “You better take me somewhere nice.”

“I wouldn’t dream of anything second best.” Dwalin mumbled as he rested his forehead on Ori’s.

Ori hummed and nudged Dwalin’s forehead with his own before tilting his head up slightly and hoping Dwalin would take the hint, Dwalin did of course and leant down slightly but stopped when the brakes on the bus made a terrifying creak as it pulled up beside them, Dwalin had to contain his groan as he let go of Ori and the small man untangled himself from his jacket.

“I’ll see you tonight.” Ori said softly with a faint blush across his cheeks.

“I’ll pick you up at, let’s say seven’ish, “Dwalin said looking at his watch. “Outside the bookshop.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Ori said before lunging forward and pressing his lips quickly to Dwalin’s bearded cheek and jumping on the bus.

Dwalin stood there in shock for a moment holding his cheek as he watched the bus disappear before he quickly ran home to get ready and plan for tonight.

\----

“ _It is not often that someone comes along who is a true friend and a good writer. Charlotte was both_.” Ori read before closing the book and looking down at the smiling faces.

The children cheered and begged Ori for more but Ori explained that there was only one Charlotte’s web in the whole world.

“You should write one Mister Ori!” One kid cried from the back.

“You could write ‘bout sharks!” Another kid called. “Sharkies web.”

“Kili, I don’t think-” Ori started.

“Kili you idiot,” Another small voice added. “Sharks don’t make webs.”

“They could if they wanted to, Fili.” Kili grumbled.

“You could write a love story.” A little girl said from the front.

All the girls cooed and the boys made a type of groaning sound.

“Yes! A love story!” Another girl squeaked.

“With a knight and a princess!” Other girls added which made the boys groan again and Ori giggle.

“Do you love someone Mista’ Ori?” The smallest girl asked and Ori was suddenly aware of the many pair of eyes on him.

“W-well, I-no, yes, maybe, probably.” Ori stuttered as he felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

“Was their name?” The small girl asked reaching up at Ori, Ori plucked the girl from the floor and rested her on his knee.

“Dwalin.” Ori said.

“Do you’s love him?” Another girl asked.

“Well, I- I…”Ori paused.

“Is he nice to you’s?” Kili asked.

“Very much so, Kili.” Ori said with a nod.

“He took away our hammer the other day.” Fili grumbled.

“Why did you two have a hammer?” Ori asked.

“I dared Kili to balance it on his forehead.” Fili sighed.

Ori rolled his eyes and felt a slight tug on his sleeve.

“Is he _really_ nice to you?” The small girl still sat on his knee asked.

“Yes, he’s the sweetest person I’ve ever met.” Ori answered truthfully.

“Well then, you love him.” The girl said with a grin.

“I don’t think it’s that easy.” Ori said with a small giggle at the joy that was spreading through all the eyes of the children that were gathered around his legs.

“Alright you lot,” Ori said before placing the small girl back on the floor, “I think it’s time you all went home.”

The children nodded and their parents were soon collecting them, Ori quickly scanned the clock, six minutes past seven.

Ori sighed before going to the toilets and quickly splashing water on his face before pulling his spare clothes and cologne out of his bag and quickly getting changed before walking out towards the front desk, where Bilbo was sat (by himself for a change).

“You look nice.” Bilbo stated.

“Thank you.” Ori said with a nod.

“Going out then tonight?” Bilbo said with a smile.

“Yes.” Ori replied simply.

“With Dwalin?” Bilbo asked.

“Yes.” Ori said again.

“Shouldn’t you tell your brother?” Bilbo asked.

“Tell me what?” A voice asked from behind the shelves before Dori stepped out from behind the shelves.

“T-that I was going out with some friends tonight…” Ori said, well it wasn’t a complete lie, Dwalin was a friend.

“Tonight!? But Ori it’s a Friday.” Dori said with a furrowed brow.

“So?” Ori asked.

“You have to help me with Nori’s drunken behaviour tonight.” Dori said with a slight laugh.

Ori giggled.

“Sorry Dori,” Ori said with a sad smile. “You’ll have to handle it without me.”

“Which friends are these anyway?” Dori asked just as Ori’s phone buzzed.

Ori held his hand up for a second before checking his phone.

_I’m out back ;)_

Ori thought for a second, Dwalin? How did Dwalin get his number?

_Be right there._

Ori texted back quickly before shoving his phone back into his jean pocket.

“You know, just some old school friends.” Ori lied.

Dori frowned at him for a second before sighing.

“Alright then, off you go.” Dori sighed gesturing to the door.

Ori smiled brightly before wrapping Doin in a tight hug.

“Thank you Dori!” Ori said happily.

“You’re welcome; just don’t come back too late.” Dori sighed before Ori ran out the door and quickly to behind the book store to find Dwalin taking a few puffs from his cigarette.

“I thought you said you only smoke occasionally.” Ori said folding his arms across his chest and giving Dwalin a stern look but faltering slightly.

“Only my second one today, I swear.” Dwalin said before throwing down the cigarette and stepping on it.

“Well, where are you taking me?” Ori asked with a small smile.

“Best place in town.” Dwalin reassured before extending his hand and beckoning for Ori to take it.

Ori’s smile widened more and he quickly gripped onto Dwalin’s hand.

“Oh, and how did you get my number?” Ori asked as they strolled down the alleyway.

“Stole it from Nori’s phone while he wasn’t looking.” Dwalin said with a shrug.

“Ah.” Ori said with a giggle.

\----

“Your idea of the best place in town, is a fish and chips shop?” Ori asked with a giggle.

“Yes.” Dwalin said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ori giggled and tucked his hands under his arms, his fingers were cold but he didn’t want to complain.

“What can I get ya’ lads?” The man behind the counter asked.

“Two large fish and chips please.” Dwalin said.

The man nodded before gathering their food and handing it over to Dwalin.

“Cheers.” Dwalin grumbled before passing the man the money and taking the bag before Ori extended his hand to him and the larger man accepted it firmly.

“I also know a great place to eat.”

\----

“You see that one.” Dwalin said pointing to the bright stars that pierced the dark sky. “That’s Leo, It doesn’t look anything like a lion though, if you ask me.”

Ori giggled and almost chocked on his chip, he had to admit the food was good, but the company was even better.

“What about those?” Ori said pointing to a small cluster of stars.

Dwalin got up on one elbow as his other arm was rested firmly by his side and his hand intertwined with Ori’s.

“Pretty sure that’s a plane.” Dwalin said with a chuckle.

“No, not that.” Ori said with a giggle. “Those.”

“Oh that!” Dwalin said in realisation. “That’s Orion’s belt.”

“Dwalin, I never knew you were so clever.” Ori said truthfully before turning towards the large man.

“Well, I guess I’m just full of surprises.” Dwalin said with a grin and Ori giggled.

“You certainly are.” Ori sighed before checking his phone.

“Oh no.” Ori sighed again

“What’s wrong?” Dwalin asked furrowing his brow.

“I need to get home, it’s late and Dori will probably ground me.” Ori said with a slight giggled.

“Well, sorry to break your curfew.” Dwalin replied with a chuckle before getting up and helping Ori to his feet.

“You should be, it’s not my bones Dori will be breaking, it’s yours.” Ori said simply.

“What a delight your brother sounds.” Dwalin said sarcastically.

Ori hummed in agreement and Dwalin started to walk home with him.

\----

Dwalin whistled as they reached Ori’s street.

“Nice place.” Dwalin said as Ori lead him down the road.

“Why thank you.” Ori said happily.

They soon reached the road across from Ori’s house and sighed when he saw the living room lights were still on, he turned to Dwalin who was leaning against the fence of his neighbour’s house.

“Well, thank you for walking me home.” Ori said. “I had a great time.”

“Told you their fish and chips were the best in the world.” Dwalin said with a smug smile.

“Yeah, you did.” Ori sighed before locking with Dwalin’s gaze and bit at his lip slightly hoping that Dwalin would understand.

Once again Dwalin understood and leaned down before folding his lips over Ori’s and stepping away from the fence to wrap his arms around the smaller man, Ori responded with a happy sigh and wrapped his arms up around Dwalin’s neck to pull him closer towards him, Dwalin growled slightly and rested his hands on Ori’s thin hip and slid his tongue inside the younger man’s mouth, Ori accepted it and ran a hand up to the back of Dwalin’s head and pulled him closer.

“Oiay! Oi!” A voice yelled followed by a flood of laughs before the voice seemed to sober up. “Ori!”

Ori broke the kiss and looked back to see a drunken Nori giving him a hard glare from across the street.

“Dwalin,” Ori said pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “I have to go.”

“No you don’t.” Dwalin grumbled still seeming slightly drunk from the kiss they just shared. “Not really.”

“Dwalin, my brother is over there.” Ori said gesturing behind them.

“Fuck ‘im.” Dwalin said before he leaned in for more of Ori’s sweet kisses but Ori giggled slightly and pushed him away.

“I’ll see you soon.” Ori promised before pressing his lips softly to Dwalin’s and scurrying across the road under the harsh drunken glare of his spikey haired brother.

“We'll, talk ‘bout this in the morinin’” Nori slurred as he pointed a finger at Ori before looking back at Dwalin.

“And you, you bum, we gonna discuss this little....thing... at work.” Nori slurred again before Ori helped him inside the house.

Ori waved at Dwalin before closing the door behind him.

\----

Ori was soon in bed, luckily avoiding Dori’s lecture when Nori was sick all over the kitchen carpet, Ori ran his fingertips over his lips and kept rethinking the past night with Dwalin before his phone lit up and vibrated on the bed side table, he reached over and picked it up before reading the text.

_Goodnight Ori x_

Ori smiled before typing out a quick message in reply and resting his head softly on his pillow.

_Goodnight Dwalin x_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I think this is honestly the Fluffiest/Sweetest thing i have ever wrote. So yeah,Tell me what you guys think!))


	5. Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori can't remember a thing and Ori and Dwalin text before they have their third date.

Ori woke up and immediately sat up in his bed, remembering what happened last night he smiled to himself and ran his fingertips over his lips before he jumped out of bed happily and pulled on some clothes before making his way downstairs, he walked quickly down the stairs and towards his grey haired brother who was sat at the kitchen worktop.

“Morning Ori.” Dori whispered as he quietly made a cup of tea and some toast.

“Mornin’” Ori replied with a yawn.

“Watch out for the sick.” Dori said which caused Ori to jump back and looked at the kitchen mat that had a large orange spot in the centre.

“Oh, charming.” Ori said stepping back.

“You know your brother is not the drinker he thinks he is.” Dori said with a sigh.

“Clearly.” Ori said with a furrowed brow.

“How did you sleep?” Dori asked continuing the conversation as normal as he put the cup of tea and plate of toast on a tray.

“I slept well, thank you.” Ori replied with a sleepy smile. “What are you doing?”

“Making Nori’s breakfast.” Dori said buttering the toast slices.

Nori. Ori completely forgot about Nori and what he saw last night, and his plan of having a ‘discussion’ with Ori in the morning; Ori was pulled from his thoughts when Dori started walking out the kitchen.

“Oh Dori, I can do that for you.” Ori said quickly following his brother.

“Are you sure?” Dori asked.

“Yes, yes of course.” Ori said before Dori handed over the tray.

“If you are sure.” Dori looked at him suspiciously.

Ori smiled before grabbing the handles of the tray and running quickly up the stairs before arriving outside his brother’s door and pushing it gently.

“Nori?” Ori whispered.

“Close the door, Junior.” Nori growled from his bed as he ducked deeper under the covers.

Ori nodded to himself and closed the door behind him gently before placing the tray on the bedside table.

“Dori made you breakfast.” Ori said awkwardly.

“Good for him.” Nori growled before whimpering and grabbing his throbbing head. “Any painkillers with that breakfast?”

“Afraid not.” Ori replied. “There’s some tea though.”

“Brilliant.” Nori said sarcastically.

“Is there anything you want to talk about or discuss or something.” Ori said quickly.

“No, unless you wanna discuss something.” Nori replied.

“No, no, not really.” Ori said quickly. “I’ll see you later.”

Ori then turned and quickly scurried out of the room, leaving his brother to rub his aching head and wonder when Ori’s voice had become so loud.

\----

Dwalin hummed to himself as he picked his inks from inside a cupboard and placed them on the worktop, The door suddenly jingled and Dwalin looked up to see a red faced Thorin.

“You’re in early.” Thorin stated.

“So?” Dwalin growled.

“So, Ori’s goodness is rubbing off on you.” Thorin said with a chuckle.

“And I’m sure some of Bilbo’s goodness is rubbing _on_ ye’.” Dwalin snapped in reply.

Thorin chuckled again before sitting on the leather sofa.

“How was the date?” Thorin asked picking up a weapons magazine from the table next to the sofa.

“It was good.” Dwalin stated.

“Did you kiss him?” Thorin asked flicking through the magazine.

“Maybe.” Dwalin grumbled.

“Oh fuck no.” Thorin said throwing the magazine down. “You didn’t!?”

“I said maybe.” Dwalin replied with a slight smile.

“How was it?” Thorin asked wiggling his eyebrow.

“None of your damn business!” Dwalin snapped. “Nosy bastard.”

“That good huh?” Thorin said with a smirk.

Dwalin didn’t reply and fixed the shelves of the cupboard before Thorin cleared his throat in an obvious way.

“Did you fuck him?” Thorin asked.

Thorin!” Dwalin snapped.

“It was only a question…” Thorin grumbled.

“Just, don’t talk about him in that way.” Dwalin growled.

“Okay…”Thorin said with a sighed.

There was a long pause and Dwalin picked the inks out of the cupboard carefully before Thorin spoke again.

“So did you?” Thorin asked.

“Thorin!” Dwalin snapped again. “No, no I didn’t, because I am a gentleman.”

Thorin snorted.

“Gentleman my arse.” Thorin said with a chuckle.

Dwalin shot him a dirty look before sitting down on the leather sofa next to him.

“You know Dori’s gonna kill you?” Thorin stated.

“Not if Nori beats him to it.” Dwalin replied with a slight chuckle.

“What do ya mean he- No!” Thorin said with a slacked jaw. “He saw you necking on with Ori!?”

“He sure did.” Dwalin stated.

“What- were you in his living room? Bedroom? Kitchen!?” Thorin asked.

“No, we were on the street.” Dwalin replied simply.

“Opposite Dori’s house!?” Thorin said wide eyed.

“Yes.” Dwalin said.

“Oh my god, they are both going to kill you!” Thorin shouted with a chuckle. “Hey, when you die could I have the sofa.”

 Thorin petted the leather sofa beneath him with affection in his eyes.

“Definitely not.” Dwalin growled.

“You’re not gonna be using it.” Thorin pouted.

Dwalin rolled his eyes and passed Thorin some inks pots.

“Get your table ready, you have three customers today.” Dwalin said helping Thorin set up his table.

Thorin rolled his eyes before grabbing the ink pots from Dwalin’s hand and setting up his counter before the ring on the door rang and in walked Nori wearing large shades. Thorin nudged Dwalin’s ribs and Dwalin’s head shot straight up before he gave out a loud snort.

“Morning Diva.” Thorin called to Nori and Nori winced.

“Do shut up.” Nori said pushing his shades further up his nose.

“So. How was last night?” Dwalin asked.

“Brilliant, Me and Bofur went for about twenty rounds of paintball and then drank at the bar until like ten ‘o’ clock.” Nori started as he sat down on the counter.

“And, uh, what about after that?” Dwalin asked waiting for the inevitable.

“Hm? Oh.” Nori said holding his head. “I can’t remember.”

“You can’t remember?” Thorin asked interest suddenly filling him. “Nothing at all?”

“No…” Nori said before a sudden realization hit him. “No! I didn’t snog either of you did I?”

“No, No, Nothing like that,” Dwalin said quickly shooting a hard look at Thorin. “Thorin here is just a nosy sod as always.”

Thorin snickered and Nori looked at them with confusion written across his face and a tilted head.

“Am I missing something?” Nori asked with a furrowed brow.

“No.” Dwalin growled before turning back to his counter.

“You sure you can’t remember?” Thorin asked. “Maybe something small? Wrapped in something big? Making its way into the smaller ones trousers?”

Dwalin growled at Thorin but not loud enough for Nori to hear.

“I got a kebab.” Nori said with a furrowed brow. “Oh god, I didn’t try to snog the kebab man did I!? We have a good relationship.”

“No, Thorin’s just pulling your leg, and he is cranky because he hasn’t got laid in a hell of a long time.” Dwalin growled.

Thorin’s head turned quickly and shot a dark look at Dwalin.

“How did you-”

“I know all.” Dwalin said simply.

“Bollocks, that little bird of yours told.” Thorin growled.

“Only because your bird told my bird.” Dwalin replied.

“Bird? When did you both get birds?” Nori said dumbly.

“We haven’t-” The other men said in unison.

“I wanted an eagle when I was younger,” Nori said running his fingers over the counter and dusting off the crumbs that laid there. “Dori wouldn’t let me. The bastard.”

Thorin and Dwalin looked at each other and tried to stop themselves from laughing.

“Where’s Bofur? He’s usually in by now.” Nori asked looking around the shop for the hat wearing man.

“He called in sick earlier.” Thorin replied.

“He’s a wise man.” Nori grumbled.

Thorin hummed in agreement before Dwalin cleared his throat.

“Well, get ready, you’ve got your first customer in ten minutes.” Dwalin said as he got up from his seat.

“God sake, take your loud voice somewhere else would you.” Nori grumbled before removing his shade and wincing at the bright lights.

Dwalin rubbed a tattooed hand over his head; it was going to be a long day.

\----

Ori hummed happily to himself as he stacked the books lovingly onto the nearby shelves, he was so occupied with his own thoughts that he didn’t notice the small curly haired man behind him.

“Good, was it?” A voice asked.

Ori jumped and dropped the books before spinning around and seeing Bilbo stood behind him, arms folded and a smug look on his face.

“What are you talking about?” Ori asked innocently.

“You know what I’m talking about Ori.” Bilbo sighed. “Don’t act all innocent.”

Ori giggled slightly and continued to store the books onto the shelves, Bilbo sighed in frustration and snatched the books from Ori’s small hands.

“Don’t ignore me Ori.” Bilbo said with a grin.

Ori rolled his eyes and marched down through the book aisle.

“When were you gonna tell me you were shagging Mister Dw-” Bilbo said quickly.

“I’m not sha- having sex with Mister Dwalin.” Ori replied.

“Yes, and I’m not giving Thorin Durin a case of the blue balls.” Bilbo said with an eye roll.

Ori laughed loudly before taking the books out of Bilbo’s hand, Bilbo pouted at him and gave him large puppy dog eyes.

“If you must know,” Ori sighed “We went out on a date, _two_ dates, to be precise.”

“And he’s already giving it to you?” Bilbo asked with a furrowed brow.

“He’s not giving me anything, it was one kiss.” Ori replied as he marched away.

“You kissed him? Or he kissed you?” Bilbo asked.

Ori paused, he hadn’t really thought of this until now.

“A bit of both really.” Ori replied with a shrug.

Bilbo squealed slightly and jumped up and down.

“Oh, Ori!” Bilbo yelped before wrapping his arms tightly around Ori. “I’m so happy for you!”

“You are?” Ori choked.

“Of course! Dwalin is lovely, and very attractive.” Bilbo said wiggling his eyebrows.

“Yes, Okay, I know.” Ori said again hugging Bilbo in return before Bilbo let go.

“Well, I must return to the front desk.” Bilbo said before patting Ori’s shoulder and skipping down the book aisle. “If he ever treats you unwell, tell me. And I’ll get Thorin to beat him up!”

Ori giggled to himself before he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he delved his hand inside and pulled the small phone out before unlocking the screen and reading the small text.

_Good morning beautiful x_

A small smile graced Ori’s lips and he quickly typed back.

_Good morning Dwalin x_

_What? Don’t I get a compliment? X_

 Ori leaned against the shelves and giggled slightly before replying.

_Fine, Good morning, oh Dwalin the strong and brave. x_

_That’s better ;) x_

Ori giggled slightly and bit his lip softly before his phone buzzed again.

_How did you sleep? x_

_I slept well, thank you, I was very tired after you dragged me around half the town. x_

_I know something that could make you even more tired ;)_

Ori gawped at his phone before writing a quick reply.

_Mister Dwalin!  I am still your co-workers brother remember, you should treat me with some respect._

_I’m sorry sweetheart, Let me make it up to you? x_

_How? x_

_Come to mine tonight, we could watch a film? Order in some Chinese? I could show you around my apartment? Maybe even around my room? ;) x_

Ori giggled slightly before typing a quick reply.

_Is this another come on?_

_Of course. x_

“Ori!” A shrill voice called from the back of the store and Ori was instantly pulled away from his phone screen, he thought about Dwalin’s text before sending a quick one in return.

_Fine, But I get to pick the movie! I have to go now, Dori calls. X_

_Have a nice day, I’ll come get you at 7 x_

_Okay, see you then x_

“Ori!” The voice called again and Dori appeared at the end of the aisle. “I’ve been calling for ten minutes!”

“Sorry Dori, I was distracted.” Ori replied sheepishly.

“Just come on, we have work to do.” Dori sighed before walking away.

Ori looked at the screen of his phone before he tucked it back into his pocket and followed his eldest brother.

\----

The rest of the day passed quickly and seven ‘o’ clock soon arrived, Ori’s felt another buzz in his pocket and he pulled his phone out quickly before reading the screen.

_I’m outside x_

Ori grinned and tucked his phone back into his pocket before grabbing his jacket and walking towards the door.

“And where do you think _you_ are going?” A voice asked behind him.

“Out with friends.” Ori said simply.

“Again?” Dori said with a furrowed brow.

“Well, I just got back and wanted to reconnect with my old mates.” Ori lied with an innocent smile.

“Fine, don’t stay out too late.” Dori called to him.

“See you later!” Ori called before walking quickly out the door not listening to Dori’s call behind him.

Ori looked up and down the street before he saw a familiar figure standing at the end of the street, leaning against a car with a cigarette between his lips and a lighter hidden under a large cupped hand, the figure li the cigarette and took a deep drag before blowing out, Ori smiled slightly and scurried over to the figure before plucking the cigarette from his lips and placing his own lips against them, tasting the alluring flavour of smoke and coffee.

Dwalin smiled against Ori’s lips and carded his fingers through the smaller man’s hair before he pulled back.

“I could get used to that.” He grumbled.

Ori giggled before dropping Dwalin’s cigarette to the ground and stepping on it. Dwalin chuckled before he reached back and gripped onto the cars door handle before pulling it open.

“After ye’.” Dwalin said gesturing inside the car and bowing slightly.

“Thank you good sir.” Ori replied with a bowed head before jumping inside the car, Dwalin closed the door tightly behind him and walked quickly to the other side and jumping into the driver’s seat.

“So, what do ye' want to eat?” Dwalin asked.

“I know the best place in town.” Ori replied with a smile.

\----

“So, ye’ think the best place in town is a Chinese place?” Dwalin asked with a chuckle.

“Hey, you thought it was a fish and chip place.” Ori replied.

“Point taken.” Dwalin said with a grin.

“What can I get for you?” The dark haired man asked behind the counter.

“The sharing meal for two please.” Ori replied.

“With fortune cookies?” The man asked as he wrote the order down on a piece of paper.

“Yes please.”

“That’ll be ten fifty.” The man said as he punched some buttons on the register.

Dwalin delved into his pocket but Ori had already pulled out his wallet and was handing over the money.

“You’ve paid twice.” Ori said to Dwalin and Dwalin put his wallet back into his pocket with a huff.

“Here you go, sir.” The man said behind the counter as he passed Ori the bag. “And your fortune cookies.”

Dwalin took hold of the bag and Ori accepted the small fortune cookies before thanking the man behind the counter and walking out of the shop with Dwalin quick to follow.

“Oh by the way, I brought you back your jacket.” Ori said as he pulled the large leather jacket out of his bag as they walked back towards the sleek black car.

“Keep it, you need it much more than I do.” Dwalin reassured before placing the bag on the cars back seats and opening the door for Ori, Ori thanked him and sat down quickly in the car.

\----

“Oh you do realize that your brother remembers nothing of what he saw.” Dwalin said as the couple walked up the stairs towards his apartment.

“I know, probably because he was so-” Ori said.

“Pissed?” Dwalin interrupted.

“I was going to say tipsy.” Ori said with a giggle.

“Whatever you call it, the man can’t remember a thing.” Dwalin mumbled.

Ori smiled and they soon reached the top of the stairs next to Dwalin’s apartment, Dwalin reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small set of keys before shoving them into the lock and turning, he opened the door and gestured Ori to go in first, Ori smiled at his and stepped inside the small apartment and looked around, the whole place screamed Dwalin, from the light scent of smoke and beer to the large leather sofa in the middle of the room.

“Oh Dwalin, It’s wonderful.” Ori sighed dreamily.

“Well, its home, what more can I say.” Dwalin replied before closing the door and throwing his keys on the table as he placed the bag of Chinese on the small table in front of the leather sofa.

“Do you want plates or just eat outta the box?” Dwalin asked before flopping down onto the leather sofa.

“Out of the boxes is fine, I’m pretty sure the food comes with chopsticks.” Ori said before sitting on the sofa next to Dwalin and rummaging through the bag.

Dwalin shifted forward slightly and watched as Ori shifted intensely through the bag and pulled out small boxes of deliciously smelling food, Dwalin grinned before leaning forward and pressed his lips gently against Ori’s soft cheek, Ori shivered slightly under the soft kiss and continued to rummage through the bag as Dwalin kissed down his cheek and neck, Ori cleared his throat as he finished unpacking the bag and Dwalin pulled back.

“You promised me a movie.” Ori said turning his head towards Dwalin. “What are we going to watch?”

Dwalin grinned and pressed his lips softly to Ori’s.

“Anything you want.” Dwalin whispered.

“Alright,” Ori replied before delving his hand into his bag and pulling out a DVD, Dwalin took it from his hand and examined the case.

“Olli-Oliva-O…” Dwalin tried reading.

“Oliver Twist.” Ori said with a giggle.

“That was my next guest.” Dwalin grumbled and Ori pressed his lips softly against his.

“I’m sure it was,” Ori replied before going over to the television and turning on the DVD player, he pressed the small button and placed the disk inside before grabbing a box of noodles and curling up to Dwalin’s side, Dwalin chuckled and wrapped an arm around Ori’s slim shoulders and pulled him closer before grabbing a pair of fortune cookies.

“You first.” Dwalin said placing a cookie in his hand.

Ori smiled and put the noodles down before breaking the cookie open.

“You have a deep love for all things artistic.” Ori read before eating a corner of the cookie. “Your turn.”

Dwalin cracked the cookie open and pulled out the small piece of paper.

“S..some.. Sometimes, a stranger can…. Bring… great men-meaning to your life.” Dwalin read awkwardly and Ori smiled and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before turning on the movie.

\----

Ori laid with his head rested against Dwalin’s thigh and watched the movie intently before he heard a soft snivelling above him, He looked up curiously to see Dwalin wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, Ori shot up quickly and Dwalin looked away just as fast.

“Are you crying?” Ori asked.

“No.” Dwalin growled. “I’ve got dust in my eye.”

“Yes you are, Aww Dwalin.” Ori said before pressing soft kisses to the older man’s cheeks and wiping the man’s tears away with his thumb.

“Well, can ya’ blame me!? Poor kid.” Dwalin said softly almost like a whimper.

“No, No I cried too.” Ori said between soft kisses.

Dwalin grumbled something under his breath about not being weak and Ori giggled as he continued to kiss his tears away.

“Dwalin, being sweet does not make you weak.” Ori sighed.

“I’m not sweet.” Dwalin protested.

“Yes you are.” Ori replied simply before resting his head on the older man’s shoulder and continued to watch the movie.

Dwalin grumbled something under his breath before carding his fingers through Ori’s hair, Ori hummed slightly and brushed against the hand before allowing his eyelids to fall heavily over his eyes.

\----

Dwalin wiped his eyes, what on earth was the matter with him!? He questioned before hearing a soft snuffling sound coming from his shoulder. He looked down to see Ori nuzzling into his shoulder, deep in sleep.

He chuckled slightly and stroked the smaller man’s cheek before lifting the television remote and turning off the DVD player, Dwalin stretched his arms above his head before getting up off the sofa and lifting the small Ori into his arms, Ori mumbled in his sleep and cuddled up closer to Dwalin’s chest as he carried him slowly to the bed room, he kneeled down and placed Ori into his soft bed before taking off his shoes and setting them on the floor close to the edge of the mattress, He pressed a soft kiss to Ori’s lips before standing up and walking back into the living room. He walked towards the cupboard nearest to the bathroom and pulled out a large cover before setting a large pile of pillows on the sofa and laying down, he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the pain that was slowly creeping in his neck, he took a deep breath before relaxing and having sweet dreams pass before his eyes, but the sweet dreams that filled his head were nothing compared to the sweet thing currently laying in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Now I can't get the image of Nori in Diva shades out of my head..*help*...)  
> ((Tell me what you think!))


	6. Morning rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori returns home...

Ori woke up slowly and stretched in the soft bed; he carefully opened his eyes and scanned the room around him, taking in the foreign sights around him. It was obviously Dwalin’s room judging by the large pieces of furniture and the packets of cigarette’s scattered on the small table next to the low bed, which seemed to not have a base Ori said to himself with a small smile. Ori got up from the low bed and staggered over to the window to see the towns busy traffic roar past, Ori stretched his sleep stiff muscles before staggering out the bedroom and followed the sound of soft rock music that was spilling out from another room.

\----

“ _It’s the eye of the tiger! it’s the thrill of the fight, rising up to the challenge of our rivals!_ ” Dwalin sang as he flipped the bacon in his pan and pulled some toast from the battered old toaster.

Ori giggled slightly at the sight of Dwalin cooking breakfast in his boxers, listening to ‘survivor’ on the radio. And singing.

Dwalin pulled the spatula from the pan and strummed it gently while the songs loud guitar solos blared through the speakers; He spun dramatically and saw Ori stood watching him, leaning against the door frame with a small smile on his face and a raised eyebrow.

“Mornin’.” Dwalin said awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

“Good morning, Jimi Jamison” Ori said with a slight giggle.

Dwalin snorted a laugh before turning back to his cooking and humming the rest of ‘eye of the tiger’ and ignoring the faint blush rising and settling in his cheeks, Ori sauntered over behind Dwalin and wrapped his arms firmly around his thick waist.

“You have a lovely singing voice.” Ori whispered into his shoulder.

“And ye’ have a nice arse.” Dwalin replied with a chuckle.

Ori gawped at Dwalin’s sudden nerve before he smacked him in the hip and walked away, back towards the bedroom.

“So rude.” Ori grumbled as he walked away but kept the fond smile of his lips.

“Oh Ori.” Dwalin said with an affectionate grin before he gently grabbed Ori’s arm and pulled him back towards him, Ori grumbled again but stopped when Dwalin pressed his lips firmly against his.

Ori wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s neck and felt himself being pulled up slightly as Dwalin straightened his back and wrapped his arms softly around Ori’s waist, Ori ran his hands up the back of Dwalin’s head and pulled his head closer so Dwalin could press his tongue into the tight heat of Ori’s mouth, Ori whimpered slightly before breaking the kiss and pulling away slightly as Dwalin peppered kisses down his jaw and neck.

“Dwalin.” Ori said breathlessly.

“Yeah.” Dwalin growled into his neck.

“Your bacon’s burning.” Ori said simply with a giggle.

Dwalin pulled away instantly and looked down at the shrivelled pieces of bacon in the pan.

“Son of a!-” Dwalin growled as he turned off the hob and lifted the pan off the oven and onto the counter.

Ori laughed before he walked into the living room and checked inside his leather bag, only to see his phone screen lit up like a Christmas tree, Ori hesitantly reached for the phone and unlocked the screen. Four voicemails. The phone read in a dark print, Ori sighed and prepared himself for long messages of pure anger and most likely threats of punishment, he winced before flicking on the voicemail’s and holding it to his ear.

“ _Ori, you are twenty five minutes late. Come home now_ ”

The phone beeped before it played the next message.

_“Ori, Where are you! I know you said you were going out with friends but do you think you could just pick up the phone and call me!”_

Another tonal beep.

_“That’s it Ori. I am calling the police!”_

Another beep.

_“Jesus Christ Ori, Dori’s threatening to call the coppers; you know I’m not good around the police…. Fucking call him, short stack!”_

Ori sighed before pulling the phone from his ear and dumping it back into his bag; he carefully got off the floor and turned around to see Dwalin stood leaning in the door way with a sorry look on his face.

“Yer brothers are pissed, aren’t they?” Dwalin mumbled, Ori walked over to Dwalin and pressed a soft kiss to his bearded cheek.

“Just a bit.” Ori said with a sad smile. “I should go.”

Dwalin nodded and Ori pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before grabbing his bag and scurrying out of the door.

\----

Ori soon arrived home and quickly shuffled inside as he tried to make it up the stairs but stopped when a shrill voice snapped through the air.

“Ori!” The voice snapped and Ori closed his eyes in defeat before he shuffled back down the stairs and into the kitchen where Dori and Nori were sat glaring at him, they both stared at him and Ori could see the deep worry rings around their eyes.

“Where on earth have you been?!” Dori snapped getting up from his seat and placing his hand firmly on his hips.

“I was-” Ori started.

“No call, you just disappear!” Dori continued interrupting Ori’s explanation.

“I told you, I-” Ori tried again.

“And what the fu- What is that!” Dori stopped himself from swearing and pointed at Ori’s neck.

Ori looked down at his neck but couldn’t see anything, so he turned to the mirror in the kitchen and saw a small purple bruise on his neck, obviously from his frolicking in the kitchen this morning.

“T-that is a-” Ori stuttered.

“That’s a love bite! Ori you didn’t!” Dori interrupted again.

“No, no, I didn’t!” Ori protested.

“Oh god.” Nori said as he rested his head on the table.

“You see this Nori, this is all _your_ doing!” Dori snapped as he turned to his brother and pointed an accusing finger at him.

“Me!? I didn’t shag him! He’s my brother.” Nori yelled in protest.

“If you didn’t take him to the bloody tattoo shop of yours, he never would have lashed out in such a way!” Dori snapped at him.

“It’s not Nori’s fault.” Ori protested as softly as he could even though tears started falling down his cheeks.

“Go to your room.” Dori said turning back to Ori and pointing vaguely upstairs.

“But Dori, I-” Ori said but it came out mostly like a whimper.

“Room!” Dori snapped.

Tears fell down Ori’s cheeks and he quickly ran up to his room, yelling and crying to himself as he went.

“I hate you!” Ori shouted down to his eldest brother before he slammed his bedroom door and flung himself onto his bed before sobbing into his pillow.

\----

Dwalin walked up to the tattoo shop and pulled his jacket tighter around himself, it was a freezing and rainy day (because there was no other type of days in England, especially coming out of autumn and slipping slowly into winter.) and all Dwalin wanted to do was crawl back into bed with a warm body, preferably Ori’s. He shivered as he walked into the tattoo shop and quickly took off his jacket.

“Mornin’ meat hands!” A voice called and Dwalin turned quickly to see Nori giving him a grin and a slight wave.

Still oblivious as ever, Dwalin thought with a chuckle.

“Mornin’ shark fin.” Dwalin replied sitting on the leather couch in his corner and swinging his feet onto a table near Nori.

“Rude.” Nori said with a frown and a pout at his new nickname.

Dwalin rolled his eyes and pulled the inks from his cupboard and ignored Nori’s conversation with Bofur, talking about the pub down the road and the new bartender with a nice arse and other random topics, Dwalin just shut them out and left them to their banter, well that was until Nori started going onto a _very_ interesting topic, Nori sat on the chair closest to Bofur and started to inform him on the ‘drama’ that had happened this morning.

“Yeah, poor little Ori has been grounded for life.” Nori said with a chuckle.

“What? What happened?” Bofur asked curling up in his seat and listening to Nori intently, Dwalin was listening too but was still focusing on pulling out ink pots.

“Haven’t I told you? Dori and him got into a full blown argument.” Nori said vaguely.

“About what?” Bofur asked with a shocked look on his face.

“Ori didn’t come home last night, because he was with a ‘friend’.” Nori said the word friend with air quotes around it, obviously being a bit suspicious before he continued. “And when he finally came home this morning, Dori noticed a little hickey on his neck and I’m pretty sure he almost had a heart attack.”

Dwalin cursed to himself for his actions as he pulled the tattooing needles out of the top draw.

“What did Dori do?” Bofur asked.

“The only thing Dori can do. Have a complete melt down.” Nori said with a slight chuckle. “He went completely spare and almost swore.”

“Dori almost swore!?” Bofur said with a shocked looking face, Dori swearing was the equivalent of Nori being intelligent.

“Yeah and then Ori started to cry-” Nori replied.

Dwalin froze at the thought of someone making his Ori cry and Dwalin felt something bubble in his gut, something that felt a lot like rage.

“It was awful.” Nori continued. “Then Dori sent him to his room like a kid and that’s why Ori’s tucked up in his room and not talking to anyone.”

“Dori the bastard.” Bofur said with a frown.

“Hell yeah, to make it worse, Ori’s not allowed anywhere near the tat’ shop, because Dori thinks this is where he picked up his ‘bad behaviour’.” Nori said in air quotes again.

“That’s not fair! We didn’t do anything.” Bofur protested.

“I know.” Nori said with a sigh.

“Doesn’t Ori have work though?” Bofur asked.

“Not today, Dori’s taking his shift and made him stay home; I’ve never seen Dori cry so much.” Nori said with another sigh.

“Why was Dori crying?” Bofur asked snappily.

“Ori said he hated him.” Nori replied.

Bofur only replied with a soft ‘oh’ and Dwalin frowned to himself before an idea struck him and he started coughing violently.

“Hey Dwalin, ya’ okay there?” Bofur called.

“Oi Dwalin, could you not cough up your lungs.” Nori called from across the room in unison with Bofur.

“I-I’m fine.” Dwalin said as he choked and wheezed.

“Are you sure, you seem pale?” Thorin said from the side, no one saw him come in.

Dwalin continued to pretend to cough and splutter before Thorin said the holy words.

“Maybe you should go home.” Thorin said looking at Dwalin with concern.

“M-Maybe.” Dwalin continued with his faked coughing. “I’ll see you later.”

Dwalin pulled on his bag quickly and marched out the door saying goodbye to his friends who were all wishing him health and a safe walk home. Dwalin continued his coughing until he was out the shop and walking quickly down the street and around the corner.

\----

Ori snivelled into his damp pillow and lifted his head slowly to look around his room, it was far too sterile compared to Dwalin’s homely, comfy room and Ori missed it, missed waking up in that large plush bed and missed the subtle smell of smoke and delicious food. Ori rubbed his face in his pillow and sobbed again when the thought of what he had said to his eldest brother suddenly hit him. He didn’t hate Dori, He couldn’t hate Dori, as much as the older man got on his nerves sometimes he was still Ori’s brother and guardian and Ori loved him no matter what, but it was too late to tell him that now, Ori had locked himself in his room and was not planning on coming out.

Ori nuzzled into his pillow before he heard a slight tapping sound, Ori looked up instantly and scanned the room before he suddenly saw Dwalin hung on his window ledge waving at him, Ori jumped up from his bed and wiped his eyes in disbelief before he ran over to the window and pushed it up.

“Dwalin? Wh- What- How?” Ori stuttered.

“Can I come in first?” Dwalin said gruffly as he dangled from the window ledge. “I feel like I’m gonna slip.”

Ori nodded and scrambled to grab Dwalin’s arms before pulling him up into his room, Dwalin growled as he clambered through the window but soon stood up when he got inside, only to be almost knocked over by Ori as the small man pounced on him.

“Dwalin. I- I can’t believe you.” Ori said as he wrapped his arms around Dwalin’s neck and gripped tightly to the back of his shirt. “You could’ve fallen.”

Dwalin made a hum and shrugged his shoulders.

“I had to come see ye’,” Dwalin grumbled. “Nori was talking about what happened this morning.”

“Oh.” Ori said weakly as he pulled out of the embrace. “What did he say?”

“Oh just something about an argument and a swearing Dori.” Dwalin said simply.

“He told you about my outburst didn’t he?” Ori said with a sad look as he walked over to the bed and climbed back on before he shoved his face into the pillow.

“He might have mentioned something like that.” Dwalin said awkwardly as he sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Ori’s bare foot comfortingly.

“I said I hated him, Dwalin.” Ori mumbled into the pillow.

“I know.” Dwalin replied solemnly. “But I’m sure he knows ye’ don’t hate him.”

Ori huffed into the pillow and Dwalin sighed before he toed off his shoes and laid on his side, facing Ori and started running his fingers slowly through his brown wispy hair, Ori peeked up slightly at Dwalin and Dwalin could see the sadness in his beautiful brown eyes and the tears that rolled down his cheeks. Dwalin smiled sadly at him before he cuddled up to him and allowed Ori rub his face into his chest.

“It’ll be fine Ori, your brother loves you very much.” Dwalin whispered as he pressed soft kisses to Ori’s hair.

Ori nodded against his chest as Dwalin felt Ori’s tears slow against his shirt, Dwalin tried to wriggle out of the embrace but Ori gripped tightly onto his arm.

“Stay, please.” Ori pleaded and Dwalin froze looking down at the sad man in his arms before he nodded and wrapped his arms back tightly around Ori, Ori hummed in relief and returned his face to Dwalin’s firm chest, Dwalin smiled to himself and watched at the rain slowly began to patter down the window, making the world around them dark and cosy.

Dwalin held him and pressed gentle kisses to his hair and forehead, before Ori tilted his head up and caught Dwalin’s lips between his, Dwalin felt like a naughty teenager, sneaking in through windows and stealing kisses from his sweetheart, he didn’t tell Ori that of course. He only continued to kiss Ori gently and slowly, before Ori pulled him on top and began kissing more fiercely.

“Mmm Ori.” Dwalin whispered between kisses.

Ori hummed and pulled back Dwalin on the bed with him before snuggling back into his chest, Dwalin chuckled and rubbed Ori’s back before the small man fell asleep with Dwalin quick to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Fluffy Filler, It will get better....hopefully... Tell me what you think))


	7. Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Ori get an unscheduled wake up call...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((So much dust...))

Dwalin’s eyes opened instantly as lightning crackled in the sky and thunder shook the house, causing him to startle wake him as the small man jumped in his sleep in fright, Dwalin clutched his chest slightly in surprise and looked over Ori who was still asleep even after the loud sound and flashing light, his eyes were closed gently above his cheeks but they were still red rimmed from his crying earlier, the large man sighed as he shuffled closer behind Ori and curled a blanket around them both as he nuzzled the small mans neck gently and pressed kisses to the exposed skin of his shoulder and jaw as he brushed the auburn hair out of the way, Ori giggled slightly in his sleep and exposed his neck for the large man behind him as he began to wake.

Unfortunately due to the loud cackles of thunder outside and the pleasure and warmth they were receiving from one another neither man heard the front door open and then close with a silent click, nor did they hear the heavy footsteps coming up the stairs until it was too late and the bedroom door burst open to reveal a rain soaked and apologetic looking Dori, but the apologetic expression was soon replaced with one of rage.

“Ori!” Dori shouted and Ori’s eyes snapped open now and grew wide.

“Dori, wha- what are you-” Ori began but Dori marched towards the bed and ripped away the blanket that hid the other man’s identity.

“Dwalin Fundin!?” Dori practically shrieked as he pulled the large man from the bed, surprising both his little brother and the man with his strength as he threw him to the floor. “How dare you!”

“Dori! Stop, he didn’t do anything!” Ori shouted as he tried to convince his brother but Dori swung a well aimed fist that connected with Dwalin’s nose, sending the back of the man’s head smacking onto the hard wooden floor before Dori lifted him from the floor and punched him in the jaw, causing the large man to stumble into a solid wardrobe, before Dwalin knew what was even happening Ori was grabbing hold of Dori’s arms and wrestling slightly with him giving the large man ample time to escape.

“Run Dwalin!” Ori yelled and Dwalin’s senses returned to him as he wiped his bloodied nose with the back of his hand and ran, Dori escaped Ori’s grasp almost immediately after and chased Dwalin out of the house with words of abuse and a few good punches.

Ori followed and stood at the top of the stairs as he watched his brother calling after the large man and slamming the door before looking up at Ori for a few quiet moments, the elders eyes turning to sorrow before he marched away to the kitchen and Ori ran back to his bedroom as he heard his brother pick up the phone and begin dialling.

\----

Nori finished up a customer’s tattoo and wiped it with a septic wipe before he phone rang, he huffed when he saw the familiar number and nodded the customer off to Bofur who would begin to bandage up his now inked arm before answering his phone.

“Hello?” Nori said with his usual smile before it fell slightly. “What?”

Bofur leaned in as shrill mumbling came from the other side of the phone and Nori furrowed his brow slightly.

“Whoa, slow down Dori, now explain again what happened?” Nori asked again and Bofur sat on the sofa next to the spiky haired man, even Thorin’s interest was sparked as he put down his magazine and raised an eyebrow at Nori.

“What!?” Nori shouted as he suddenly jumped to his feet. “No, no you must have got it wrong, it can’t be him.”

More shrill squawking came from the phone on Nori’s ear and Bofur’s brow furrowed slightly and Thorin stepped closer.

“Nori, what’s going on?” Bofur whispered to the brunet and Nori looked over at him and removed the shrieking phone from his ear.

“Dori found Dwalin in Ori’s bed.” Nori said simply before placing the phone back to his ear.

“No, that can’t be right.” Bofur replied, mostly to himself than anyone else and exchanged a look with Thorin before the door burst open and Dwalin marched in, coughing dryly and covering his bleeding nose with his hand, Thorin instantly grabbed a wad of tissues and ran over to him to inspect his friends’ wounds.

“Dwalin, god above you’re an idiot!” Thorin shouted as he tilted the man’s head up with his hands and inspected his most likely broke nose and Dwalin grumbled and hissed in pain as Thorin pressed his nose gently.

“Dori, I’ll call you back.” Nori said and Dwalin looked over as the brunet man cancelled the call he was just on and slammed the phone on a nearby table, returning his sharp gaze at Dwalin as he did.

“That Dori?” Dwalin asked as he held a bunched tissue to his nose. “Tell him he’s crazy!”

“You unimaginable bastard!” Nori shouted before he charged at Dwalin, pinning the large man instantly against the bared brick wall in the tattoo shop and raising his fist and pulling it back as he did but Bofur grabbed at it before he could swing it forward into the large mans face.

“I said not to go near him, didn’t I?! I said he was off limits, is that hard to understand?!” Nori shouted and Dwalin attempted to push his friend away but it was too little effect, but Bofur and Thorin were instantly helping him as well and soon they pulled Nori away with little effort.

“Is that where he was last night?” Nori asked with a stern glare. “With you!?”

“Yes.” Dwalin replied as he now placed a damp cloth Thorin had handed him on his most likely bruised and swelling eye from Dori’s earlier punches.

“And you’re the one he’s been sneaking around with these past weeks?” Nori asked now, his glare lifting slightly.

“Yes.” Dwalin replied.

“Do you love him?” Nori asked now and Dwalin froze at the question and paused for many moments before choking out of his reply.

"I don't think that's any of yer business."

Nori huffed in annoyance and asked again to which Dwalin once again replied.

"Still none of yer business."

“Do you _love_ him?!” Nori snapped now growing frustrated at his once best mate.

“Yes!” Dwalin shouted in reply and Bofur and Thorin looked at him like he was playing a dangerous game.

“Have you told him this yet?” Nori asked now and Dwalin sighed.

“No.” Dwalin sighed before he paused and Nori huffed.

“I need to go now.” Nori stated as he began gathering his coat and bag before pointing an accusing finger in Dwalin’s direction. “I’m gonna save your arse, but just know if you ever hurt him-”

“I won’t, I swear.” Dwalin promise and Nori huffed again before lighting a cigarette between his lips.

“See you on the flip side boys.” Nori said with a salute before walking out of the store and leaving Dwalin to be fussed over by Thorin and Bofur as he got into his car and began the short drive home where he would find his rage stricken elder brother and his love stricken younger brother. _God help him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	8. Pouring Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension in the Risons...

Nori sighed as he got out of his car, the loud arguing coming room inside the large house in front of his echoed onto the street and drew the attention of many bystanders who stopped for a few moments before scurrying away, clutching their children’s ears as they walked.  Nori threw his now burnt out cigarette to the floor and stomped it out before approaching the door.

“And I certainly hoped you used protection!” Dori’s shrill voice shrieked behind the door and Nori rolled his eyes as he sighed before opening the front door and closing it quietly behind him.

“I told you! I didn’t have sex with him!” Ori shouted in reply and Nori now stepped into the front room where Ori was sat on the sofa with his arms folded over his chest with Dori pacing in front of him like an enraged tiger.

“Good thing too, the last thing we need is for you to get pregnant.” Nori said as he walked in, his usual comedic smile on his face but it fell instantly as both brothers looked at him. Dori looking red with rage and even Ori had a raised eyebrow at him.

“You,” Dori said pointing his finger at Nori. “This is mostly your fault too!”

Nori huffed and took a seat nearby on his own comfy armchair.

“Hey, I tried to warn Dwalin off! What did you want me to do, chain him to a wall?” Nori asked and Ori giggled slightly into the back of his hand but disguised it as a cough when Dori turned his sharp eyes onto him.

“Well, maybe you should have! In order to protect our baby brothers virtue!” Dori squawked, looking much like an enraged owl with his silver hair practically standing on end on the top of his head and Nori sighed as Ori huffed.

“For the last time, I have _not_ had sex with him!” Ori shouted again and Dori grumbled slightly before Nori chuckled to himself.

“Besides, I am hardly in control of Dwalin’s di-” Nori stopped there as Dori turned to glare at him and he choked slightly. “Di-do you want any toast? I’m gonna go make toast!”

Nori jumped from his chair than and practically sprinted to the kitchen and Dori and Ori were alone again, Dori leaning against the mantel of the fireplace and tracing his fingers over the patterned clock that sat there and Ori sighed as he saw the slight tears welling in his brothers eyes.

“Dori, I’m sorry about what I said earlier today and I’m sorry about what you walked in on,” Ori began as he looked in the direction of his brother who was still fiddling with the clock. “But you need to know that I care about Dwalin and if you try to force him away from me it will only push me further into his arms.”

Nori stood in the doorway, chewing slowly on a piece of toast as he thought back over Ori’s word before he saw Dori spin on his heel about the argue his point but Nori ran into the room.

“Ori, go take this.” Nori said as he passed Ori the plate of toast. “And eat it in the kitchen.”

Nori gave a promising wink to his young brother before shooing him away, the small man walking slowly with his head lowered in sadness and Nori now turned to Dori.

“Dori, I know it’s going to be hard but you need to let Ori go.” Nori began and Dori glared at him before the spiky haired man swallowed thickly and made a small pinching gesture in the air. “Just a little bit.”

“Nori, you know I can’t do that, when I look at him all I can see is that little boy bouncing in his crib and begging for me to pick him up.” Dori said as he wiped his tears away angrily.

“I know I still see it too.” Nori replied and patted Dori’s arm as he began to shake slightly.

“There are so many people out there that will take advantage of him.” Dori snivelled sadly and Nori sighed in sympathy.

“I know Dori, but I have it on a very reliable source that Dwalin cares about Ori, a lot.” Nori stated now and Dori furrowed his brow at him.

“And who is this... _source?_ ” Dori asked and Nori faltered slightly before huffing and taking a seat on the nearby sofa.

“Who do you think? Big old baldy himself.” Nori replied and began picking his nails with his thumb.

“What did he say?” Dori asked now with his hands fisted on his hips and Nori huffed.

“He said that he...you know...” Nori began but Dori glared at him before he mumbled. “ _Loved him._ ”

“What was that?” Dori asked, leaning in closer even though he heard his brother the first time.

“He said he... _loves him_.” Nori mumbled again and Dori finally let the words sink in before his face began to grow red again before there was a gasp from outside the living room and then a slam of a front door which lead Nori to wince, maybe he should have checked if his brother was listening _before_ repeating the news of Dwalin’s proclamation of love.

Dori ran to the door a few moments later and pulled it open only to hear tires screeching away from the curb, Nori now ran to the window to see his car speeding off down the road. _That little bastard stole his ride!_

\----

Dwalin sighed to himself as he placed a icepack to his clothed balls- that bastard Dori had given him a good kicking there earlier on and they still ached like hell- before settling on his sofa and turning on the television, but as soon as he was settled there was a sudden knock at the door, Dwalin groaned before he got to his feet, placing his ice pack to the side and limping his way to the door before opening it to reveal a rain soaked Ori.

“Ori, ye shouldn’t be here.” Dwalin began. “Yer brothers will pitch a fit.”

Is it true?” Ori asked keeping his coat above his head to protect him from the pouring rain.

“Is what true?” Dwalin questioned as his brow furrowed.

“Do you love me?” Ori asked now, but it was more of a gentle whisper and Dwalin froze.

 _Nori you utter bastard_ , Dwalin said to himself before he nodded.

“Aye, I do Ori.” Dwalin stated surely and Ori smiled before practically pouncing on him and wrapping his arms around the back of the large mans neck as he pulled him in for a passionate kiss and Dwalin grunted slightly as his wounds pulled slightly before he hummed in pleasure and allowed his tongue to be sucked into Ori’s mouth, Dwalin should have stopped it, he should stop right now and return the young man to his brothers, that would be the responsible thing to do but then Ori latched his legs around Dwalin’s waist and continued to kiss him deeply.

 _Brothers be damned_. Dwalin thought as he tugged Ori into his home- lips never leaving the younger mans warm, welcoming ones- and slammed the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	9. A Story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \----

Dwalin woke the next morning with a naked Ori curled up in his chest and he thought back over the events of last night, Ori had shown up on his door step looking relatively close to tears as his brother had told him Dwalin loved him, the large man had then carried Ori into his bed room and placed him onto his bed before making passionate love to him all night long and into the early hours of the morning and Dwalin had never felt so sated in his entire life.

“I love ye’.” Dwalin grumbled into Ori’s love bitten neck and the small man hummed slightly in reply as he was too tired to gain complete consciousness yet and Dwalin smiled and began gently pressing his lips gently to Ori’ neck before pulling back and rolling out of bed, he then began pulling on his underwear before he found one of his large shirts and a pair of clean boxers for the small man as his clothes had become rain soaked when he had arrived. Dwalin placed the garments on the bedside stable closest to Ori before slowly tiptoeing out of the room.

Dwalin looked back as he walked out of the room and let himself soak in the image of Ori curled up in his bed before making his way down the hallway, hobbling across the cold wooden floor of his apartment slowly before he arrived in the kitchen where he began rummaging through the fridge but as he found something remotely edible there was a knock at the front door. Dwalin closed the fridge gently and walked slowly towards the door, chewing on the sausage roll in his mouth as he did as the knocking continued more forcefully than before.

“Ori, I know you are in there!” A familiar voice shouted muffled from behind the door and Dwalin quickly pulled the large door open to see Nori with flat hair, obviously the rain had splattered his usual spikes. Nori simply groaned at the sight of a half naked Dwalin and shoved past him with an annoyed grumbled about Dwalin being a man whore.

“Come in then.” Dwalin said sarcastically as Nori began marching around his apartment.

“Where is he?” The spiky haired man asked as he rummaged through cupboards and under sofas.

“He? He who?” Dwalin mocked but the glare Nori held on his face gave him a sense that this was no laughing matter.

“If you don’t tell me where he is I’ll be using that bald head of yours as a battering ram, I swear-” Nori began but he was interrupted by a gentle yawn behind him.

“Wha’s going on.” Ori asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes with the back of one hand as he yawned and Dwalin couldn’t help but smile at the way his overly large shirt slipped down his shoulder and the boxers Dwalin had left for him hung loosely on his hips, his smile soon faded as Nori turned his glare to him then to his younger brother.

“Ori, after all I’ve done to try to get Dori to reconsider you two being together, you just gallop on over here? And in my car too!” Nori stated before pointing at his small brothers neck with an accusing finger. “And look at all those hickeys, Dori will shoot you both!”

Ori shrugged slightly and stiffly walked over to Dwalin whose arms were extended comfortingly, Ori walked past the glaring Nori before into the thick muscled arms of the bald man and pressed fluttering kisses to his jaw which caused Dwalin to chuckle and Nori to gag on the sweetness of the scene in front of him before slapping a hand over his eyes so he could remove the image of one of his workmates Eskimo kissing his little brother.

“Just please tell me you guys are serious about one another? If not it’s my head on the cutting block and I quite like my head.” Nori said now and Ori stopped nuzzling Dwalin and turned to his brother with a serious expression which was lessened by the sleepy smile on his lips.

“I’ve never been more serious about anyone in my life,” Ori sighed now and Nori snorted slightly in disbelief. “I love him, Nori, and there is nothing neither you nor Dori can do about it.”

With that Ori leapt into Dwalin’s arms and wrapped his legs around the large mans hips as he pressed their lips firmly together which Dwalin returned with passion as he wrapped his arms around the small mans waist and tugged him closer against his chest and Nori groaned at the display of affection. But he decided to put an end to it when they began shifting towards the sofa, obviously to continue last night’s affairs and forgetting the spiky haired man was their completely.

“Alright, break it up.” Nori snapped as they flopped onto the sofa and Dwalin’s hand slipped under Ori’s shirt, Nori slipped a hand around Dwalin’s forehead and tugged sharply. “And breathe.”

Ori and Dwalin both panted as they broke apart and Nori rolled his eyes as the couple whispered confessions to one another through their sharply kissed lips, Dwalin cupped Ori’s soft jaw and ran his thumb over the smooth skin gently and Ori giggled with a slight brush painted across his cheeks and Dwalin grinned only then did he hear Nori’s rambling as he had been pacing about them the whole time speaking in an annoyed fashion.

“-And you two think that it is for the best to be together even though Dori hates Dwalin’s guts? What is that all about?!” Nori finished and the couple looked up at him and the spiky haired man huffed and placed his hands on his hips. “Have you two been listening at all?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

They replied simultaneously and Nori groaned and smacked his head against a nearby wall, he kept forgetting that they were in that annoying honeymoon stage that all couples went through and they wouldn’t be listening to anything for a while other than their breathy moans while they were coupling constantly.

“Alright, we need to figure something else.” Nori stated as he sat himself down in a nearby armchair as the couple now sat up on the long leather sofa and Ori curled up into Dwalin’s side with his head placed on the larger mans shoulder. “Something involving me, you two, and Dori being civil towards one another.”

Dwalin shrugged slightly and Ori’s face scrunched up in thought for a moment like his elder brothers did when he was think and the room was quiet for a loud moment before Ori gasped and clicked his fingers as he sat up and his eyes grew wide as an idea came to him and the larger men gazed at him expectantly.

“I have an idea.”

\----

That idea was good when Ori was talking about it but unexpectedly it turned very bad when they put it into practice. It took a week to get everyone onboard and twice as long to get Dori to agree as he had been resoundingly not talking to Ori or Nori as he believed both were in a sort of plot to make his life miserable, and those kinds of thoughts hadn’t been with the elder since his younger brothers had been small annoying children. But he had come around eventually and Nori wished he hadn’t as now they were all gathered around a cramped table in a quiet bar with the elder brother glaring at them all.

Dori sat at the edge of the table opposite Ori and Dwalin who were secretly holding hands under the table under the scrutinising gaze of the grey haired man, next to Dwalin was Bofur who was awkwardly slurping at his soup and on Ori’s side was Nori who was there mainly for support for his little brother and had dragged Bofur along so he had a drinking buddy to help him get rid of the memory of this disastrous meeting later on that evening. On the opposite side of the table was Bilbo and Thorin, Dwalin had dragged Thorin along for a support so he could name all the good thing about Dwalin in a way neither Nori or Bofur could but that was until Bilbo walked in searching for a meal and Thorin had called him over and now the couple were talking quietly and kissing each other gently and Dwalin rolled his eyes.

 _Some wingman_. Dwalin grumbled to himself before he felt Ori squeeze his hand comfortingly.

 “Who wants to help me get some drinks?” Nori asked as he stood abruptly, the tension becoming unbearable and the table with filled with quick agreeing replies from Bofur and eventually Thorin after Nori cleared his throat loudly.

Nori, Bofur, Thorin, and Bilbo who the large rave haired man had tugged with him were soon scurrying away from the table as if to escape the ticking time bomb that was Dori. Nori had winked at Ori as he left and made his hand sweep gently to encourage his younger brother but it only made Ori swallow thickly and smile nervously. Then they were alone.

Ori looked over at Dori then and the grey man still glared at Dwalin like he was some sort of monster and the large man dropped his gaze slightly on the glass of fizzy drink in front of him, he had not ordered any alcohol that evening so he didn’t drink himself into a stupor and make himself look even more like a tit in front of Ori’s elder brother.

“Dori.” Ori said now and the grey haired mans gaze turned to Ori and softened slightly. “You know why we have brought you here.”

“Oh, let me guess?” Dori hissed now and Ori sighed before Dwalin squeezed his hand. “You two are madly in love and want to see one another whenever you would like and you want my blessing on your relationship so you no longer have to sneak around behind my back even though that’s what you’ve been doing for months?”

There was a long pause before Dwalin cleared his throat as Ori was too dumbstruck to reply.

“Aye, in a nutshell.” Dwalin replied and Dori glared at him before snapping at him to leave for a moment and the larger man did as he was told by the elder man and got to his feet quickly, releasing Ori’s hand hesitantly as he did before marching away quickly towards the cluster of people at the bar. Once they were alone Dori finally spoke.

“Ori, I want to know if you’re sure about this.” Dori began and Ori nodded quickly in return before the grey haired man sighed and asked Ori to follow him which the younger did without question as he followed his brother who walked outside and began to walk slowly with his hands tucked behind his back.

“I need to know Ori if you know that Dwalin is serious about you.” Dori stated as they walked and Ori nodded as he replied.

“I know he does Dori.” Ori replied and Dori hummed slightly.

“How do you know this for sure?” Dori asked and Ori considered it for a moment before replying quickly.

“Because I feel it.” Ori stated and Dori looked at him with a slightly cocked eyebrow and smiled slightly.

“What do you feel?” Dori questioned and Ori paused again for a moment and considered it again slightly with a small smile on his face.

“I feel... I feel that nothing else will matter as long as I have him, I feel that for once in my life I know what I want to do, he gives me the courage to go back to school and learn to become a teacher. I have decided what to do with my life, Dori, and he promised to help me with whatever I need. I feel, I feel...” Ori frowned to himself slightly and sighed. “Complete.”

Dori looked close to tears and he quickly rubbed his tear soaked eyes with the back of his hand and Ori placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before Dori sniffed and turned away from him quickly.

“Ori, I- I know how you feel, I too have felt such things in my youth.” Dori stated and Ori furrowed his brow, he never knew his brother had been in love before.

“Dori, what do you-” Ori began to asked but Dori gently hushed him and sat down on a nearby wooden bench and Ori followed suit.

“I-I was in love once, many years ago when I was not much younger than you. He was a sailor, A beautiful man with light hair and gentle blue eyes that struck me so suddenly I thought my heart had stopped beating. He came into my bookstore and brought three books that titles I cannot remember for the life of me now, but I knew instantly that this was the man I wanted to be with for the rest of my life.” Dori stated wetly as tears began to trickle down his cheeks and Ori took his elder brothers hand gently as the grey haired man continued.

“We spent many evenings togethe which was quite the scandal might I add, but then he was asked to return to the war across the sea, he asked our mothers permission to court me and I knew he had intentions to marry me.. bu- but he- he- he never returned.” Dori became even more tearful then and Ori held his brothers hand tightly as if begging him to continue. “I only received a letter saying his ship was lost and I- I never recovered. Until.. until I received a little miracle in the form of a little baby brother, who I swore to protect with my life and as such I swore to protect your heart also from all those who wished to penetrate it as the pain I felt was too great and I feared that you would feel it to.”

“I will be fine Dori.” Ori promised and Dori sniffed slightly. “I will be fine."

“I know Ori, I know you will.” Dori stated as he pulled back now and cupped his younger brothers cheek and ran a thumb over his cheek gently. “You have always been so much stronger than I and so loyal, and loving, and I have been selfish to try to guard your heart when it was not mine to guard. Forgive me?”

“There is nothing to forgive.” Ori stated and Dori smiled slightly with a small laugh as they hugged tightly again before they separated and linked arms as they walked back towards the pub both feeling the weight of their shoulders lifting as they walked slowly and suddenly everything was better and the brothers strong bond had returned. because Ori realised why Dori had tried to guard him all these years and it was because of the light haired strangers all those years ago having such a profound effect on his brother and how he never found the feeling of that bond again, but now Ori had his chance for that feeling and he was going to take it with both hands because he didn't want it to slip away like it did for his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think??))


	10. Happily Ever After.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter...

When Ori and Dori returned Dwalin was still sat in their booth with a worried expression on his face and a strange white haired man at his side, Ori smiled reassuringly at him as he linked arms with Dori as he lead his elder brother back to the table.

 

"Listen here Fundin," Dori stated as he sat down opposite next to Ori, ignoring the white haired man next to the large tattooed man, and how he gave him a soft look. "I don't like you, you don't like me. But, I will not hurt my brother the way I have been so… I will give my blessing to you both."

 

"Thank you Dori." Dwalin said with a wide grin as Ori curled up at his side and stroked his strong bicep. 

 

"But just know, if you break his heart, I'll break your nose." Dori hissed now in warning, the white haired man laughed loudly, Ori rolled his eyes and Dwalin's eyes bulged as he paled considerably

 

"Aye, so this must be the young man you were speaking of so avidly." The white haired man said as he extended a hand towards Ori which the smaller man took and shook gently and Dwalin nodded.

 

"Aye this is Ori, Ori this is my brother Balin." Dwalin introduced and Ori smiled at the white haired man as he retracted his hand before the elder Fundin looked over at Ori's silver haired brother.

 

"And who is this fine young man?" Balin asked, Dwalin and Ori's jaws snapped open as Dori openly blushed at the white haired man complimenting him. 

 

The couple watched as their elder brothers flirted back and forth for a long period of time, smiling, blushing and laughing at one another's sweetness, even Dwalin got to kiss Ori a few times without the elder of the Ri's noticing.

 

The most shocking of all, when the night ended and everyone was saying their good night's, Dori and Balin went home together. Dwalin didn't mind of course because while the Ori's elder brother was distracted he was able to sweep the young man away back to his apartment.

 

Where Ori tugged him to the bedroom instantly and began to strip away their clothes, tumbling on the bed and kissing one another passionately. 

 

Dwalin rolled them over so Ori's was now laying on top of him as they kissed passionately, before they finally broke for breath and gazed at each other with loving smiles before Ori began kissing and nibbling at Dwalin's ink stained skin, flipping his tongue over the larger man's pierced nipple as he did which caused Dwalin to moan as his hands slipped down to Ori's soft bottom and giving it a squeeze as he pressed his fingers inside the smaller man, sending Ori whimper.

 

"Strange night wasn't it?" Dwalin panted and Ori hummed against the larger man's neck as he rubbed them together. "Who would have thought, the solution to all our problems would be our brother's banging one another."

 

Ori couldn't help but laugh before he pressed a finger to Dwalin's rawly kissed lips and shook his head gently, fondness set in his dark brown and pupil swollen eyes.

 

"I do not want to hear that," Ori breathed before pressing their lips together and tugging at Dwalin's shoulder. "Now, be quiet and get in me."

 

Dwalin just chuckled again and flipped them over again before plunging into his young lover and did not stop thrusting until they could do nothing other than scream each other's names.

\----

The next morning Dwalin woke and looked at a slumbering Ori curled up at his side, not worrying about the smaller man's disapproving brothers calling him constantly or about being beaten again by his long time colleague and best mate or by the grey haired hit man of a brother. And Dwalin just smiled as Ori cuddled closer to him and sighed in his sleep, Dwalin placed his forehead to Ori's and kissed his slightly curved nose before settling next to the small man and sighing. 

 

Yes, Dwalin hated books, bookstores, and his brother for forcing him into that store that day. But he was coming round to it especially when it had brought the love of his life Ori to him, so it wasn't that bad at all really and he would certainly read more books again, because like most stories his ended in the most cliché way possible with the words and they all lived, Happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Thank you for sticking with me!!))
> 
> ((Tell me what you think??))


End file.
